Second Chance to Love
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Kag has been a shinigami for little over 500 yrs & has been accused of unleashing all unholy hell upon the S.S. Now she is forced 2 leave her home & go 2 the World of the Living. Lime & possible lemon.
1. Wasn't Me

_Second Chance to Love_

Summary: Kag has been a shinigami for little over 500 yrs ago and has been accused of unleashing all unholy hell upon the S.S. Now she is forced 2 leave her home and go 2 the Wrld of the Living.

**Warning: Kagome's foul mouth and violence. So if you have a problem with Kagome cursing, being violent, or both, then do not read this story!**

_Chapter 1: Wasn't me_

Kagome ran for her 500 year old soul life as the taichou of the eleventh division, Kenpachi Zaraki, and the rest of the taichous followed by their divisions chased her all over the nearly destroyed Soul Society.

Kagome never really liked the man behind her who looked like he belonged in a fuckng nuthouse.

The man was fucking insane!

What did Kagome do inorder to get his crazy ass, as well as the rest of the other shinigami, to try and kill her?

Was it because Kagome had discovered her zanpakuto's bankai?

No, that can't be it.

Two of her good friends, Renji Abarai and Ikkaku Madarame, had found out their zanpakuto's bankai, so Kagome shouldn't be in trouble for discovering hers.

So what the hell could it be?

SWISH!

Kagome yelped in surprise as Zaraki-taichou's zanpakuto came very closely to chopping off her head.

The girl thought about trying to talk to them about what the reason was for them to try and kill her.

But that would be a move not worth making, considering no one would listen to her.

The miko/shinigami, fukutaichou of the thirteenth division, mentally snorted and put all of her strength into her legs.

Flash-stepping over the giant white wall that separates the royal families and the shinigami from the regular souls that have been living in the Soul Society either recently, for a couple of years, or, like Kagome, for centuries.

As Kagome landed on the ground, she used a miko barrier that hide her appearance, reiatsu, and, if anyone had a sensitive nose, her scent.

She giggled quietly when she heard Zaraki-taichou curse foully when he and the other shinigami landed on the ground and couldn't find the black-haired and brown-eyed young woman who looked of the age of 18 or 19 years.

"Kagome." Called a voice that of a small child. "What are we gonna do?"

Kagome stopped next to one of the many large trees that were charred from the flames and leaned against it to think what her zanpakuto asked, who was in its physical form.

"Dunno." Kagome rolled her shoulders then looked up at her shoulder, seeing a small crimson-colored dragon with transparent crimson-colored eyes and a black choker with a small purple-ish pink marble embedded in it, staring at the miko/shinigami. "We could go to the World of the Living, I guess."

The small dragon sighed before turning back into a sword with a red-colored hilt and black sheath with the purple-ish pink marble right below the hilt of the sword.

_"Get us to the World of the Living then Kags. I don't want you to die."_

Kagome nodded before unsheathing her zanpakuto from its sheath and thrusted it front of her, having have of the blade disappear, then turned the sword (a/n: Like you would with a key in a lock and turn it to unlock.) and finally loudly yet quietly said,

"Open."

As soon as Kagome said that one word, a circular door openned and Kagome, along with her zanpakuto, disappeared into the door with it quickly closing behind them.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_World of the Living: Karakura Town_

"Dammit Miroku!" A brunette growled before punching our favorite perverted monk in the face.

"Stop touching my ass you fucking pervert."

Miroku chuckled lightly, touching the cheek that Sango's hand had come contact with as he now sat on the concrete floor. (a/n: They're in front of the school.)

A carrot-top rolled his brown eyes.

"Miroku." He started. "One of these days Sango's gonna kill you instead of just beating the shit out of you for touching her ass."

Sango snorted in agreement, then stiffened when she felt a _very _strong and intense aura for about a moment before it completely disappeared.

The 18 year old looked out to the direction where the reiatsu had come from.

"Did you feel that Ichigo?"

The carrot-top nodded, wondering who's reiatsu that was.

It felt like a taichou's level of reiatsu.

Ichigo shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pant's pockets.

"What should we do about it?" A long black haired and brown eyed teen asked who stood about five feet from them, leaning against the wall.

Sango looked at the boy.

"Wow Inuyasha." She said with some irritation in her voice. "_Now_ you pay attention to the things that happen in class."

The only response Sango got was Inuyasha flipping her off, whom rolled her eyes at the hanyou-appeared-human.

Sango repeated Inuyasha's question out loud, but more like to the substitute shinigami.

"Dunno. I guess we can go ask Kisuke after school if he knows anything."

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia nodded.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Urahara Shop_

Kisuke smiled at the girl in front of him who was still getting used to her gigai while her zanpakuto, Kurimuzon, was curlled up in a ball on the table snoozing.

"It feels weird being in a body after so long huh Kagome?" Kisuke chuckled at Kagome.

"Un-fucking-fortunately." Kagome growled, then after about five minutes later, she was completely comfortable in her gigai.

"By the way, Kisuke. I thought that gigais take awhile to make and yet you had one for me as soon as I got here." Kagome said to the former shinigami, suspicious. "Why?"

The man chuckled at the cautious woman in front of him.

Ever since Kisuke had met Kagome, she's been nothing than a woman who got her heart broken by the man she so dearly loved.

Kagome may have been bitter towards others, but Kisuke knew why she was the way she was and probably _still_ is.

The poor broken-hearted girl closed the door to her heart, put up walls between her and others, not letting anyone in.

All because of the man who broke Kagome's heart the day he chose his first lover over the woman before Kisuke.

_500 years ago..._

_The only sounds that were heard in the Forest of Inuyasha were the sounds of Kagome's tears, sobs, and her heart breaking as reality had begun to sink into the 18 year old miko._

_Inuyasha had chosen the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with._

_Kikyou._

_And Kagome couldn't go back to her era, so the girl was stuck in this time for the rest of her life._

_Kagome absolutely __**hated**__ crying._

_Especially if it was the cause of Inuyasha._

_As soon as the Shikon no Tama was completed and purified, Inuyasha made a wish that his friends and the woman he loved dearly would live just as long as he would._

_That hurt, that hurt __**bad**__._

_So now, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kikyou now had the life-span that of Inuyasha's._

_But what had gotten Kagome was, how in the hell did that baka hanyou get two wishes into one?_

_Kagome didn't care anymore, the only thing she had in this world was herself and this damned jewel that still contained massive amount of power._

_Just as Inuyasha had made his wish, the jewel launched itself to Kagome._

_The Shikon no Miko._

_Kagome __**hated**__ being called the "Shikon no Miko"._

_She had no family, no friends with her anymore._

_Not a single person._

_They abandoned her._

_At that moment, the door to Kagome's heart was now officially shut, she built walls around her._

_No one was going to hurt her again._

_She swore that she'd never love again._

_Then Kagome heard a low evil feminine chuckle behind her, before an arrow struck the girl in her back._

_The woman slowly walked over to Kagome who mustered as much of her strength as she possibly could and obsorbed the Shikon no Tama into her body and everything went black._

_Next thing Kagome knew, she was in the middle of a forest with a man with short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, dressed in a black kimono, and a long white haori over the lack kimono._

_The man was smiling at her kindly, asked her what her name was._

_Held out his hand to her to help the young woman to her feet and told her,_

_"Kagome Higurashi. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He paused. "My name is Kisuke Urahara. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_End of Flashback..._

And ever since the day Kagome and Kisuke met one another, Kisuke was the only person Kagome would allow to see a little bit of her soft side, but not much.


	2. Broken Heart

_Chapter 2: Broken Heart._

"Well?" Kagome asked her friend. "Why did you have a gigai for me so quickly?"

Kisuke sighed.

"I had a feeling that you'd come to the World of the Living eventually."

Kagome growled at Kisuke, noticing that he jumped when she did so.

"Did you know that I'd get blamed for some stupid shit in the Soul Society?"

That seemed to catch Kisuke's attention.

"No, I didn't know." He confessed. "What did the Soul Society blame you for doing, anyway?"

The miko/shinigami sighed heavily, watching her zanpakuto quietly snoring on the table.

"I was minding my own business when Renji ran towards me with his Zabimaru drawn." Kagome started to explain her story.

"I didn't know why he was coming after me, but I reacted on impulse and drawn Kurimuzon and defended myself against him. As Renji and I were fighting, he kept asking me "Why did you do Kagome?" repeatedly until I got to the point where I was so annoyed with it."

Kagome took a deep breath.

"I screamed at him, telling him that I didn't do anything." The 18 year old paused for a moment, wasn't much for dramatic shit over the past 500 years. She did _a lot_ of growing up over those years.

"Turns out, the seal that you put on Aizen is gone. Someone took it."

Kisuke's eyes widened.

"Aizen's free?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"No. The seal that Aizen is in, is gone." Kagome explained. "The seal was stolen with Aizen still in it."

Then the girl stood to her feet, her zanpakuto popped off the table and landed on Kagome's left shoulder with its tail lightly curlled around Kagome's neck.

When on her feet, Kagome walked over to the entrance/exit to Kisuke's shop.

"Wait! Kagome." Kisuke called out to the miko/shinigami girl who stopped and turned her head at him and "hmm?"ed. "Do you plan on clearing your name?"

She shook her head.

"As far as I'm concerned Kisuke. The Soul Society can go fuck itself for all I care. I did nothing but work my ass off there." Kagome chuckled darkly. "And in return for all of my efforts, I get blamed for stealing something that contains the Soul Society's greatest enemy."

Kisuke stared into Kagome's normally warm chocolate brown eyes and only found saddness, anger, betrayal, and loneliness.

"So, no. I don't plan on clearing my fucking name at the Soul Society." Kagome declared darkly before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Kisuke whispered to the girl after she left. "I'm so sorry for the pain you've gone through."

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Outside of Karakura Town's high school..._

"Well," Sango stretched. "Should we get going to Kisuke's Shop?"

Everyone nodded and began to walk over to Kisuke's Shop.

After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha spoke up.

"I know who's aura we felt the other day belongs to."

"Who?" Rukia asked the hanyou-appeared-human.

Sango glared at Inuyasha.

"It's Kagome. Isn't it Inuyasha?"

Miroku sweatdropped, knowing that he, Sango, and Inuyasha were as good as dead if it _were_ Kagome's aura they had felt earlier.

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded.

Sango groaned miserably, smacking her forehead with the palm of her left hand.

"We are so fucking screwed."

They all continued to walk to Kisuke's, not noticing that Kagome was just across the street, walking over to the high school.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Karakura Town's high school..._

Kagome entered the high school's main office and walked up to the counter, silently waiting for someone to talk to.

Finally, a red-headed woman with emerald green eyes, dressed in a pale pink button-up shirt, a black pencil skirt, and black flats, walked up to Kagome and smiled.

"Hello." She greeted. "May I help you with something?"

"Yes. I was wondering if I can enroll in this school. I left my other school a few years ago to do something more important."

It was kind of true.

Kagome _had_ left her school in Tokyo because she was dealing with the jewel shard stuff in the feudal era and she couldn't get back to her era because the well had closed on her.

"Hmm." The red-head responded turning to her computer and asked, "What's your name?"

"Kagome Nakamura." Kagome said, lying about her last name.

The woman typed in Kagome's name and looked at the screen in confusion.

"All I can find is Kagome _Higurashi_. But no Kagome _Nakamura_." She confessed, looking at Kagome.

"Are you sure?" Kagome looked at the computer with her eyes glowing hot pink for a moment then they were back to their normal chocolate brown color in an instant.

The woman at her computer looked at the computer monitor with slightly wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've missed it. Here you are." She turned the computer monitor so that it was facing Kagome.

It showed a picture of Kagome from her high school in Tokyo, her name, phone number, contact information, etc.

"Thank you." Kagome said to the school's secretary with one of her fake smiles.

The secretary nodded and asked,

"What size do you wear Ms. Nakamura?"

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

"Okay. Signing up at the high school was simple enough. Now all I gotta get is a job and a place to live." Kagome told herself, carrying a couple of high school uniforms in a bag and walking down the street.

"Maybe I should to apologize to Kisuke." Kagome mumbled to herself. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on him after all."

With that thought in mind, Kagome made her way back over to Kisuke's Shop, not knowing who is there with Kisuke.


	3. Interesting

_Chapter 3: Interesting..._

Ichigo, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku and the rest of their friends made it to Kisuke's shop.

Rukia knocked on the door and a few seconds later they all heard a, "Come in!" from within the building.

So everyone walked into the small candy shop and into a little room with a circular short table in the middle of it and Kisuke sitting next to it, drinking tea.

"Hello, All." Kisuke smiled, motioning for everyone to take a seat which they did.

When everyone was seated, Rukia looked at Kisuke and was the first to speak.

"Kisuke. The a couple hours ago there was an extremely large and intense reiatsu that appeared in Karakura Town then disappeared just a quickly as it appeared." Rukia paused and went to continue but was stopped by Kisuke's hand being raised in the air.

"I know what you're asking, and I know who came to Karakura Town." Everyone remained quiet, waiting for the shopman to continue.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is a very good friend of mine I knew while in the Soul Society."

Kisuke's eyes became deadly serious and were turned to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"Kagome is still hurting after five centuries of being in the Soul Society. Wanna know why?"

The three teens swallowed, not liking that look in Kisuke's eyes.

"After the Shikon no Tama was completed and a wish was made on it, Kagome was left completely alone. The once happy and bubbly little miko you three once knew has been a bitter and angery woman for the past five centuries." Kisuke scolded the three teens who looked like they were in trouble.

Which they were gonna be when Kagome gets there...

That was when Kagome's presence was felt in the air followed by a small crimson-colored dragon with crimson-colored eyes hopped into the room and bounced straight to Kisuke and landed in his lap, making the man chuckle.

"Oi, Kisuke?" A womanly voice that Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku automatically knew, was heard from the entrance of Kisuke's shop.

"Hai?" Kisuke responded to the voice.

"I wanted to apologize for taking my anger out on you. I didn't mean for that to hap...pen..." The voice trailed off when a woman with ass-length straighter ebony hair, chocolate brown eyes, dressed in a casual white t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and gray sneakers, came into the room and saw the three people she hadn't expected to see ever again.

"You." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku who all swallowed hard at the dark glare that their old miko friend was throwing their way. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She growled.

Kisuke wasn't lying when he said that Kagome had turned into a bitter and angery young woman.

That was when Sango slowly stood to her feet and continued to move slowly over to Kagome, the woman who was like a sister to Sango, and when Sango was close enough to Kagome, she smiled sweetly only to have Kagome do something that no one knew the young woman would ever do.

Kagome slapped Sango across her face.

Sango's face snapped to the side.

"How dare you." Kagome snarled. "How dare you act that way around me like you fuckers never abandoned me?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, pouring her anger into the look and noticed that his beads were still on but didn't know if they still worked so Kagome gave it a try.

"Osuwari!"

BOOM!

Inuyasha crashed, hard, into Kisuke's floor.

"I expected for you to abandon me after wishing that bitch to live just as long as you, but I never expected Miroku, Sango, or the others to abandon me either." Kagome paused, completely oblivious that her reiatsu was rising.

"And you want to know who it hurt me the worst when it finally sunk in?" Kagome turned to Sango and shoved her, causing her to fly backwards and into the wall and stared at the woman.

"It was you Sango." Kagome confessed. "Out of everyone in the group, I _never_ suspected that you'd abandon me. You were the one who hurt me the worst." The girl chuckled darkly, running chills down everyone's spines. "So much for declaring that I was your so called "sister" huh?"

When no one spoke, Kagome continued.

"Tell me _Sister_. How long did it take you to figure out that I wasn't around you all?"

Sango mumbled something that Kagome nor anyone in the room could hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"A month." Sango whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. They weren't from the pain of Kagome's slap or the power of her shove, but the guilt was starting to knaw at her. Not realizing that she and her friends had caused Kagome so much grief.

Kagome didn't move for a moment, her eyes hidden behind her uneven and longer bangs and her hands in fists so tight that her knuckles were white.

Then, without warning Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him out of his crater and pinned him to the wall by the neck with so much force that the wall cracked and everyone flinched.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? That bitch managed to find a way for you to at least look human so she could be satisfied enough so that she could finally fuck you?" Kagome chuckled then stopped and glared at him. "You're so pussy whipped." She then punched Inuyasha in the gut and dropped him onto the floor.

Then she turned to Miroku but before she could get close to him, she was surrounded by black reiatsu that was outlined with red and someone had their arms wrapped around Kagome in a comforting manner.

For some reason, Kagome felt so at peace, so calm, and suddenly...so tired.

The miko/shinigami was now drifting off into sleepy kind of state, but before she fell asleep, Kagome turned her head to see a boy with orange hair and brown eyes that held the same kind of determination that hers held long ago but had left her the day she died.

That was when Kagome could no longer keep her eyes open and went a peaceful sleep that she had not had in over 500 years.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Ichigo stood next to Kisuke's table with a now calm and peaceful sleeping miko/shinigami in his arms.

He was confused.

Ichigo had meant to prevent Kagome from killing Miroku, he hadn't known that if he did what he did that his reiatsu would react to hers the way it did.

A small chuckle was heard from Kisuke's lap follwoed by a the small dragon hopping onto the table and walked over to Ichigo's direction and sat down on the edge of the table and looked at the substitute shinigami.

"Interesting." The dragon confessed in an amused tone. "Never, in all of my time with Kagome, have I _ever_ seen that happen before."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ichigo looked to the red dragon who shook his head.

"Kagome's reiatsu, much like yours, is very strong, immense, and dangerously lethal when called for. I believe that her reiatsu was calmed down when yours came in contact with her own."

"So this has never happened before?" Uryu asked the small crimson dragon.

"No."

"Then why did this happen?" Kisuke wondered over to Kagome's zanpakuto who turned to face Kisuke and answered.

"You are aware throughout the years that we have known Kagome that she was constantly told to keep her powers in check or they would be sealed?"

When Kisuke nodded the zanpakuto turned physical form continued.

"I'm guessing that when Ichigo's reiatsu came in contact with Kagome's own reiatsu, it coaxed Kagome's to calm down."

"So you're saying that Kagome's reiatsu was calmed down by Ichigo's reiatsu because it simply _asked_ Kagome and her reiatsu to calm down?" Rukia wondered over to the small creature who nodded.

It was quiet for a moment as Ichigo sat down with Kagome resting in his lap.

A little leary of letting her go and having her go on a killing spree.

"So." Uryu was the first to speak. "Who are you?" He asked the crimson scaled creature that now sat on the table in front of Ichigo.

"My name is Kurimuzon. I am Kagome's zanpakuto in physical form. But if you want, you can call me "Kuri" for short." Kuri answered/introduced himself to everyone.

"How long have you known Kagome, Kuri?"

"I met Kagome after the first four to five years of her living in the Soul Society."

"What's Kagome doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked from his spot against the wall that Kagome had threw him against.

Kuri hissed at the hanyou-appeared-human who jumped at the sound.

"You have no right to speak of Kagome's business in the World of the Living." The white parts of Kuri's eyes were now a solid black. "All you need to know is that had it not been for Ichigo then you, Sango, and Miroku would be dead right now." Kuri growled.

Inuyasha shrunk against the wall as he, Sango, and Miroku now knew what they had done to their miko friend 500 years ago.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

A/N: In the next chapter Renji comes to Karakura Town looking for Kagome but gets his ass kicked by Kagome's bankai! Till next time Guys! TTFN!


	4. Soulmates Perhaps?

_Chapter 4: Soulmates Perhaps?_

Glossary:

**Kurimuzon** means "crimson". Which is Kagome's zanpakuto's name whenever she's talking about it or when its in its shikai form. Its power in shikai is whenever the blade cuts someone, their blood is obsorbed into the blade, slowly draining them of their blood as well as their life.

**Shinku-shoku no Shi** means "crimson death". Which is the bankai name for Kagome's zanpakuto. Its power in bankai is whenever the blade cuts someone, _only_ their reiatsu is obsorbed into the blade, making Shinku-shoku no Shi more powerful than it is for a moment and throw the power back to its opponent with 10 times more power of damage. However, since Kagome's bankai is very powerful she tends to loose consciousness over a certain time period of using it for too long. (If you want to know why I chose the name's for Kagome's zanpakuto in it's shikai or bankai form, then please read the authoress's note at the bottom.)

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

A couple hours passed of Ichigo and his friends talking about Kagome and the reiatsu thing until Sango finally called it a day and everyone (except Kisuke, Kagome, and Kuri.) left back for their homes.

Before Ichigo had left, Kisuke had the teen subsititute shinigami place the miko/shinigami in a room in the back that wouldallow her to sleep peacefully after Ichigo had left.

However, as Ichigo had begun leaving, Kuri, Kagome's zanpakuto-in-physical form, kept going on and on about that he suspected that another reason Kagome had also relaxed when Ichigo went to stop the girl, who appeared the age of 18, was because their souls had called out to one another as if they were meant to be with one another.

Kisuke thought about it and agreed, also teasing the carrot-top about finally finding a girlfriend without even knowing it.

Ichigo didn't know how to respond or react to Kisuke's teasing words or Kuri's logic, so Ichigo just blushed a deep red and left the candy shop without another word said.

But also thinking of how hot Kagome looked when she was pissed off and when she was sleeping in his lap shortly after.

_That_ caused the blush on his cheeks to remain perminate for the rest of the rest of the evening.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Soul Society: Captains' Meeting..._

Ukitake-taichou's eyes widened when he, the other taichous, and the sotaichouwereplanning on sending Soi-fon-taichou and some of her best division members to go after his fukutaichou who currently resided somewhere in the World of the Living.

Kagome Higurashi, former fukutaichou of division thirteen, was to be found and brought back to the Soul Society for execution for treation (a/n: Sorry if I spelt that wrong.) against theSoul Society.

However, little did they know that Renji Abarai, fukutaichou of the sixth division, was currently in the World of the Living to go find Kagome himself and finish the fight that he had with her when he had tried to prevent her from leaving the Soul Society.

Not to mention some of his friends had laughed at him for getting his ass kicked by a woman.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_World of the Living: Urahara Shop..._

Kagome woke up from the most peaceful sleep she had for the first time in 500 years.

So she stretched and looked around the room that she was currently occuping and finally stood up to wonder around Kisuke's shop for something to chow on.

Soon after about two or three minutes, Kagome finally found Kisuke's kitchen and hoped that he wouldn't mind her snagging something out of the fridge to eat.

Not to much longer, Kagome found a large container with salad in it (a/n: I'm eating salad right now so ...yeah.) and went to go find a fork to eat the salad with. Then when Kagome was about to say screw it and just go back to sleep, she finally found the silver-ware drawer and pulled a fork out of it.

When Kagome was finished eating, she put the remainder back in the fridge and washed the fork then went back to the room that she was sleeping in. As she made it back to "her bedroom", Kagome noticed that she openned the wrong door and was about to close it and go back into the room she was in that she was sleeping in, but got curious and popped her head inside of it and noticed that there was a ladder that went straight down.

But before the girl went down there, she moved over to the room she was occuping and layed herself down on the futon before slipping herself out of her gigai, that way it looked like she was still sleeping, and finally went back to the door she looked through and jumped down instead of climbing down.

When Kagome landed on the bottom of the ladder, she looked around to see a HUGE room that had walls that were meant to look like the sky and the ground looked like hard dirt and there were giant rocks and boulders all over.

_"I wonder why Kisuke has this room down here."_ Kagome thought to herself as she looked at the scenery around her.

As Kagome began to wonder around the "room", she felt a familar reiatsu behind her.

One that wasn't too friendly at the moment.

"Hello Renji." Kagome greeted quietly to the redheaded shinigami without turning around.

The only response Kagome got was,

"Roar Zabimaru!"

Followed by Renji's reiatsu approaching Kagome very quickly.

Kagome with-drew her zanpakuto from its sheath and whispered,

"Drain them of their life, Kurimuzon."

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Kisuke's bedroom..._

Kisuke openned his eyes in horror when he felt Kagome's shikai being released below his shop, he also felt Renji's reiatsu in the same place as Kagome with his shikai also released.

"Shit." Kisuke cursed as he flipped his blanket away from him and ran to the where Kagome and Renji were currently about to fight.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_With Kagome and Renji..._

Kagome stood in front of Renji with Kurimuzon now in its shikai form and preventing Renji from injuring her.

The girl's zanpakuto was now in the shape of a jet-black scythe, that had a crimson outline of a dragon, with a black blade with a strip of crimson color where the sharp part of the blade was. At the end of the scythe was a black chain that was about a foot long.

Renji swallowed when he saw Kagome's zanpakuto in its shikai form, the girl _rarely_ called Kurimuzon to its shikai.

And when she did...no one but a taichou rank could defeat Kagome.

"Do you really want to come after me when the Soul Society just fucked me over, Renji?" Kagome asked in a deadly tone which caused a shiver to run down Renji's spine.

Renji managed to shove Kagome back about 30 feet and into a big boulder with a crashing sound.

"The Soul Society didn't "fuck you over". You betrayed the Soul Society by stealing the seal that Aizen is in." Renji told Kagome as she removed herself from the rubble with her right hand grabbing her left shoulder as if it were in some slight pain.

Kagome chuckled darkly.

"So you're tellin' me that you're here to kill me and take back the seal Aizen is in, which I don't have, or try and kick my ass and drag me back to the Soul Society for execution?" She interrogated Renji before she extended the chain at the end of her shikai formed zanpakuto and threw it at Renji who hadn't had enough time to move and was caught in the chain.

When the chain was wrapped around Renji's body, Kagome pulled on the chain, having Renji fly towards Kagome's Kurimuzon.

He knew what would happen if he were to get struck by her zanpakuto.

So before Kagome had him close to her, Renji called his zanpakuto's final form.

"Bankai!" Renji yelled before the chain of Kagome's zanpakuto unwrapped itself from around him and retracted back into itself.

A cloud erupted around Renji as his bankai formed around his body. (a/n: I'm like really tired and too lazily to describe what Renji's bankai looks like...so if you've seen it in the manga or on the episodes, then you know what it looks like.)

The fukutaichou of the sixth division smirked, happy that he was the only one out of the two who had discovered their bankai.

His thought was interrupted by Kagome's laughter.

"What?" The red-head was confused as to what was so funny.

"You are so pathetic." Kagome shook her head. "Barely into the fight and you already called on bankai." She paused, still laughing. "You really are a coward."

Then Kagome held out her Kurimuzon, as if showing it to Renji.

"However." She said as her reiatsu began to spiral around her body. "You aren't the only one with bankai."

Renji's eyes widened, shocked that Kagome had discovered her bankai without him knowing.

"Although." Kagome looked at her zanpakuto's shikai form. "I think I'll just kick your ass with shikai."

With that said, Kagome disappeared and reappeared in front of Renji and cut him from his right shoulder all the way down to the lower part of his left torso.

His blood being obsorbed by Kurimuzon.

Renji hissed and flash-stepped away from Kagome with his Hihio Zabimaru closely behind him.

Kagome landed on the ground and looked above her when she noticed that the ground around her was a reddish color.

"He really is determined to drag my ass back to the Soul Society." Kagome whispered to herself.

_"That."_ Kagome heard her zanpakuto in her head. _"And he wants to get back at you for kicking his ass before we left the Soul Society."_ The voice explained.

Kagome shrugged and flash-stepped out of the way before Renji's attack could hit the miko/shinigami.

As the two were fighting, neither seemed to notice that Kisuke, Ichigo, Rukia, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were standing in front of the ladder, and just as Inuyasha was about to join in the fight to help Kagome, dispite the fact that she wanted to murder him, but was stopped by Kisuke who shook his head at the hanyou-appeared-human.

"No. This fight is between Kagome and Renji." Kisuke looked to the two shinigami fukutaichous fighting. "Plus, there is a rule in the Soul Society saying that all battles are to be one-on-one."

Inuyasha snorted at that ridiculous rule.

"That's stupid."

"May that be a stupid rule Inuyasha. As you can plainly see, Kagome doesn't need your help. She is not that weak and timid girl you knew 500 years ago, she is a dangerous and lethal woman."

"She's not even using her full strength right now anyway." Kisuke continued with a nonchalant shrug, acting as if Kagome wasn't in danger.

Which she wasn't.

Renji looked down to see that Kagome wasn't on the ground but then realized that Kagome was behind him with Kurimuzon's curved scythe blade placed against his neck.

"Do you yeld yet Renji?" Kagome said in a bored tone.

Renji snorted before disappearing and soon yelled, "Hikotsu taiho!" before another another blast flew towards Kagome before she could even react and she was thrusted into the ground, causing everyone by the ladder to flinch.

Nothing happened for about five minutes, before everyone finally heard Kagome speak.

"Fine. Have it your way and say hello to my Shinku-shoku no Shi." Kagome said out loud. "Bankai."

A large cloud of blood red erupted around Kagome, having everyone cover their eyes to prevent dirt from getting in their eyes.

When the cloud cleared, Kagome's zanpakuto looked slightly different but Kagome _herself_ looked completely different.

She was dressed in a loose black long-sleeved black top, a black pair of pants that resembled a hakama but it was tighter to the body, and she had no shoes on.

Her hair was now the same shade of crimson as her Kurimuzon was whenever it was in its physical form, her brown eyes were now a crimson and the white parts of her eyes were black and her scythe's handle had a curve to it, looking like the handle was made of black colored wood, and the blade looked more jagged.

Lethal.

Said woman looked annoyed and pissed.

Neither of the people in the room could believe that they were looking at Kagome.

Within a blink of an eye, Kagome leapt into the air, slashed at Renji, blood being splattered onto the ground below them and Renji gasping as Kagome's zanpakuto had stolen some of his reiatsu.

This time, Renji didn't have enough time to react when Kagome jumped about twenty feet higher then released the reiatsu that she had stolen from Renji, combining her own, and swung the scythe towards the red-headed shinigami, causing him to crash down to the ground at a hard and fast speed.

CRASH!

Renji was laying on the ground with multiple cuts all over his body and his zanpakuto back to its normal sword form.

Kagome was breathing heavily as she landed softly on the ground before she collapsed from exaustion but was still conscious for the moment.

"Kagome!" Kisuke cried out the girl's name as he and the others ran over to the girl.

Before Kagome lost consciousness she whispered to Kisuke,

"Make sure that dumbass lives so I can kick his ass for accusing me of shit that I didn't do." With that said, Kagome's bankai disappeared and her zanpakuto returned to its sword form and she had her brown eyes and black hair and was dressed in her shinigami kimono and the girl finally lost consciousness as Kisuke and the others gathered Kagome and Renji while someone called Orihime.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

After the two shinigami were in two separate rooms, Orihime was called to come over and heal both Kagome and Renji.

Orihime didn't ask what had happened, so she just came over and decided that she'd ask when she'd get there.

Sure enough, Orihime had asked what had happened to Kagome and Renji.

No one knew but Kisuke simply explained that he had felt Kagome and Renji's reiatsus and had a hunch about what they were doing.

Orihime nodded and got to work on Renji first, considering all Kagome really needed was to sleep from exaustion.

"Hey, Kisuke." Ichigo asked the shopman who "hmm?"ed. "Kagome's zanpakuto's physical form is a dragon, and yet when she released her shikai and her bankai, I didn't see anything that resembled anything dragon-like."

Kisuke chuckled at Ichigo.

"You know that zanpakutos have their own will? Well, Kurimuzon has a thing about dragons and since his name means "crimson". He appears as a crimson colored dragon."

Sango nodded her head.

"Makes sense."

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Okay the reason I chose the name Shinku-shoku no Shi is because whenever Kagome uses her bankai, her opponents tend to get well...bloody kinda like how Renji did, but I made it so Kagome was holding back on Renji because he's one of her best friends from the Soul Society and I didn't want her to kill a friend of hers.

Anyway...I hope you guys liked this chapter and if not...then I'm sorry and if you want I can try and change it to be more gorey.

Also, in the next chapter, Kagome starts her first day of school and there's plenty of textbook and backpack violence.

Thanks and Plz R&R!


	5. First Day

_Chapter 5: First Day_

It was the following morning after Kagome and Renji's fight in the room that Kisuke probably used for training or something like that.

Now Kagome, Kisuke, Renji, Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta were sitting at the table eating their breakfast, while Kisuke was explaining to Renji that Kagome was not the one who had taken the seal that contained Aizen inside and Kagome apologized for harming Renji the way she had.

Renji, Kisuke, and Tessai's eyes widened when they heard Kagome apologize to Renji.

"What? I am." Kagome blushed for the very first time in 500 years.

"Aww." Renji drug out the word. "We made Kagome blush." This caused said girl to blush even darker and mutter a "shuddup" before continuing to eat her breakfast in attempts to distract herself from the baka sitting in front of her, from his teasing.

When Kagome was finished with her food, she went into the kitchen to wash her dishes and went back into the room to go grab her backpack (not knowing that Kuri had jumped inside) and made her way over to the high school.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Karakura Town: The High School..._

Kagome arrived to the front of the school with about half 'n' hour to spare and decided to go find Ichigo and the gang.

That made memories come back to Kagome of when she, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had traveled with each other in the Fuedal Era during the time they were looking for the Shikon Shards and were aiming to kill Naraku.

Those memories made Kagome growl in irritation.

She didn't want to remember any of those blasted memories of those treatrous fuckers who abandoned her.

It was strange though, most shinigami shouldn't remember their lives before they died. And yet...Kagome remembered hers perfectly as if it were just yesterday that she had well...ya know...died.

Finally, Kagome had found Ichigo and his friends standing off to the side in front of the school, waiting for the bell to ring while they hung out with one another.

Sango was the first to realize that Kagome had arrived and smiled at Kagome who didn't return the action. Instead stopped next to Rukia and asked her what everyone was doing.

"Oh. They're just being bakas as usual." Rukia rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips.

Then Kagome heard the one voice that she _never_ wanted to hear.

Kikyou.

"Kagome, what are you doing here." It wasn't a question, it sounded more like a demand.

Kagome turned to the bitch who she loathed with every fiber of her being.

"That Kinky-hoe." Kagome snickered at the angery look on Kikyou's face. "Is not of your concern." She smiled an eeriely sweetly that made everyone uneasy.

Then the girl started to walk away when a certain someone did something he shouldn't have done.

He defended Kikyou.

"What the fuck did you just call Kikyou, Bitch?"

Kagome reached in her bag in an instant, not paying attention that something handed her a textbook, and pulled said textbook and slammed it down on Inuyasha's head.

Forcing him to the concrete ground with a rectangular shape indent in his head and it was steaming as Kagome stood glaring at him.

"Don't you dare call me "Bitch" again Inuyasha if you wanna keep your head on your shoulders or the one between your legs." Kagome growled before shoving the slightly bent textbook back in her bag and stomped off somewhere else.

Sango and Miroku just shook their heads at their hanyou-appeared-human friend.

He could be such a baka sometimes that it was always hilarious in more ways than one.

"So much for hanging out with everyone, ne Kagomes?" A familar voice asked from within Kagome's school bag which caused the girl to jump slightly in surprise.

"Kuri!" Kagome hissed quietly to her zanpakuto-in-physical form in the the school bag. "What in Hell's name are you doing in my backpack?"

Kuri whimpered in fear is he popped out of Kagome's backpack and crawled onto her left shoulder and sat there, looking at the girl with the cuttest puppy-dog eyes Kagome had ever seen.

But Kagome would never admit that out loud.

"I have to be with you at all times." Kuri looked around, as if he were trying to see if anyone was within sight range. "Besides, Kisuke and those other people in his shop are really annoying and creepy."

Kagome sighed.

"Fine. But get back in the bag before someone sees you."

Kuri shook his head.

"Only those who can see and believe in the supernatural can see and hear me. So I can sit on your shoulder all day and on Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and that dreadful bitch Kikyou can see me."

Kagome shrugged as she continued to walk around the school campus, waiting for the bell to ring.

Before Kagome and Kuri knew it, the bell rang and Kagome ran straight to her first class to get one of the many retarded introductions to some of the students at this school that have been here for far longer than she was.

Within about two minutes, Kagome and Kuri finally arrived at Kagome's first class of the day.

"Hello." The teacher greeted Kagome with a smile.

"Hello. I'm new here."

The teacher's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! So you're my new student then."

Kagome nodded.

The teacher smiled and quieted the class so everyone can get started.

"Everyone." The teacher called out to his students who automatically shut their mouthes and turned to pay attention. "We have a new student with us."

Kagome nodded and bowed when the teacher gave Kagome that "you can introduce yourself now" look.

"My name is Kagome Nakamura. It's nice to meet you all."

When Kagome finished, the teacher told Kagome to go quickly find an empty seat. Which was directly in front of Sango and to Ichigo's right.

Then class progressed as if it were another regular school day.

All of a sudden Kagome felt someone tap her right shoulder only to look behind her to see Sango smiling at Kagome who scuffed at her ex-best friend and turned around to pay attention to the teacher's lecture.

Kuri shook his head and hopped onto her desk and decided to talk to her, knowing the girl wasn't focusing on the teacher's lecture but was simply giving Sango the cold shoulder.

"You don't have to be so angery at her Kagome. It happened 500 years ago for kami's sake."

Kagome didn't answer, instead, she grabbed a note-book and a pen out of her bag and wrote down her response. Not wanting anyone to think her being insane, it looking like she was talkin' to herself 'n' all.

_"I don't give a damn if it happened 500 years ago."_ Were the words that Kuri read in his head.

Kuri sighed heavily at the girl.

"Did they hurt you _that_ badly Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, neither aware of the fact that both Sango and Ichigo could hear Kuri's voice as well as see him.

_"Yes."_

"You've forgiven them in the past, why not forgive them now?"

_"That was in the past Kuri. As far as I'm concerned they're as dead to me as I __**literally**__ am to them."_

The small creature huffed in irritation at the young woman in front of him.

"At least give them the opportunity to show you that they truely are sorry, Kagome. When they discovered that they had caused you all of that pain that you have been keeping to yourself for the past 500 years, they..."

_"Don't you __**fucking**__ say that they didn't know that if they left me that I wouldn't be hurt. They knew me better than any of my family did in my birth era!"_

Kuri cringed as he could hear Kagome's angery written words out loud.

"Could you at least try give them a chance to apologize?"

No answer.

"Kagome?"

The girl closed her eyes for a moment before openning them again and wrote down her response.

_"Even if I forgave them...does it mean that I __**have**__ to be friends with them again?"_

Kuri gave a small smile when he read the words of Kagome's response.

"No. But, I think that you just forgiving them will be good enough."

Kagome sighed and wrote down her final response.

_"Fine. I'll talk to them at lunch."_

Kuri nodded and hopped into Kagome's school bag and went to sleep for the rest of the class period.

Sometime later...

Kuri woke up to someone grabbing the straps of Kagome's school bag with a violent jerk which caused Kuri to jump out of said bag just as it came in contact with the side of Inuyasha and Miroku's heads.

Kuri was horrified by Kagome's anger, so he jumped onto Ichigo's left shoulder.

Thinking the carrot-top would be able to protect the zanpakuto-in-physical form from the harm of it's shinigami wielder's wrath.

"Ichigo. What in the name of Kami happened?" Kuri whispered into Ichigo's ear as the two and every other student in class watched Kagome beat the living day-lights out of Miroku and Inuyasha.

Ichigo swallowed, almost too scared to answer that question for fear that Kagome would direct her current wrath on him.

"Well, after you got done talking to Kagome and jumped in her bag..."

_Fifteen minutes earlier..._

_Kagome didn't pay much to Kuri read the words on the paper Ichigo had assumed that Kagome was using to talk to the zanpakuto dragon...thing and jumped in her school bag shortly after._

_Instead, the girl just stared up to the front of the class, completely oblivious of the fact that Inuyasha's bitch of a girlfriend (Though Ichigo would never tell his friend that was how he saw Kikyou as.) was talking shit about Kagome about how the girl used to be nothing more than a child that couldn't get what she wanted and now was a woman with a stick stuck so far up her ass that no one would __**dare**__ go near it. That Kagome was a frigid virgin and no man or __**woman**__ would want to fuck her and would die of old age all alone with no one to love her._

_And she was talking to one of her friends and Inuyasha was within hearing range, but he didn't do anything!_

_He didn't even seem to care or notice it!_

_That pissed Ichigo off, considering from what Sango and Miroku had told him and Rukia a while back when the two found out that Inuyasha was a inu hanyou in the disguse of a human, Miroku a monk with spiritual powers, and Sango a former tayjia from __**500 years ago**__ that Inuyasha was in love with both Kagome __**and**__ Kikyou but eventually chose Kikyou, which now explained why Kagome hated the four of them._

_Then out of no where, there was a loud crash and all of the desks were knocked to the sides of the room, along with everyones' school bags, and Kagome was on top of Kikyou in a nano second with all of the students and the teacher staring at Kagome begin to beat up on Kikyou._

_**That**__ was when Inuyasha finally decided to take action._

_Ichigo honestly felt sorry for the poor guy, considering Ichigo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rukia, and Kisuke had witnessed what Kagome was capable of when they all saw what she had done to Renji in the middle of last night._

_And Inuyasha just __**had**__to call Kagome "Bitch" again which earned him a murderous glare and a smack in the head with a heavy textbook. Although, Ichigo would have rather gone for Kagome to do that thing that makes Inuyasha slam into the ground because, let's face it, that was fucking hilarious._

_Then Miroku tried to stop Kagome, but just as the story Sango had told Ichigo and Rukia, and the proof that Ichigo and his group of friends have witnessed, Miroku had a __**major**__ habit of touching womens' asses._

_Which what said baka had just done to Kagome who turned around a chopped him in the head with the said heavy textbook that she had struck Inuyasha with. Then continued to beatn on Kikyou, daring the other woman to repeat what she had been telling the bitch's friend to Kagome's face._

_But the woman was a little occuppied to have any words come out of her mouth, let alone make a move to defend herself._

_That was when Miroku and Inuyasha had recovered from Kagome's textbook attack that was struck upon the two boys, who looked the physical age of 18, as they tried to stop Kagome's aggressive assault upon the currently beaten up Kikyou._

_Finally, Kagome stopped her attacking on Kikyou and went to go grab her school bag._

_End of flashback..._

Kuri's eyes widened when he heard the story that Ichigo had told the zanpakuto dragon shinigami weapon.

"Fuuuck." Kuri cursed in what Ichigo couldn't tell whether it was in amazement or anger of Kagome's actions. "I know Kagome hates Kikyou with a passion, but I didn't think that she'd take her hatred of woman out on her."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, not worrying about anyone listening to his conversation with Kagome's zanpakuto-in-physical form since they were all watching the fight that Kagome had started with Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

They also had their cellphones out and were recording the violence and also taking pictures, and complimenting on how much hotter Kagome was when she was pissed, then she was when she was calm.

_"Yeah. Kagome really is hot though when she's pissed."_ His eyes widened. _"Wait. Do I have a thing for Kagome? I only met her a day ago!"_

Ichigo blushed.

"Ichigo?" Kuri's voice brought Ichigo back from whatever he was looking at. "Is anybody home?" The small creature asked as it stood on its back legs and tapped on Ichigo's forehead with its clawed "paw".

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, what did you say?"

"You asked me why when I told you that I didn't think that kagome would actually beat the living shit out of Kikyou. And my answer to your question was that Kagome never acted on her impulse to do what she currently is doing what she wanted to do to that vile woman." Kuri said dryly, pointing to the unconscious Kikyou on the floor with his tail and continued. "And because Kagome knew that Inuyasha still harbored feelings for Kikyou."

Ichigo nodded, understanding Kagome's reason why she never did what she did just moments ago.

"But that must have changed when Inuyasha chose to be with Kikyou in the very end instead of Kagome. Right?"

Kuri nodded, confirming Ichigo's assumption.

"Should I go stop Kagome?" Ichigo indicated at Kagome with a tilt of his head of said girl.

Kuri looked at Kagome was growling at a now unconscious Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyou and shook her head no.

"Nah. Kagome's done. But I think you should go after her just in case some random person comes across Kagome and ignites her anger again, causing whoever to be murdered." Kuri continued as his gaze followed after Kagome as the girl left the classroom with her school bag.

Ichigo nodded and ran after Kagome, at first worried what his dad would say if Ichigo missed a couple of his classes while trying to calm down a very pissed off miko/shinigami if Ichigo brought Kagome home as proof.

Then again, not only would he get out of trouble when bringing Kagome over to his house, but his dad would most likely ask Ichigo if Kagome was his girlfriend.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Hope ya guys liked this chappie! In the next chapter Ichigo takes Kagome to his house after he calms her down so she can tell Ichigo's dad why Ichigo had skipped some of his classes. Not only does she do just that, but Ichigo sees what Kagome _truely_ acted like 500 years ago.

Before she died that is...

But anyway! Until next time! TTFN pplz!

Extra Note: Should I add a lemon in the story later on?


	6. Moving in?

_Chapter 6: Moving In?_

Sango sighed in disgust as she watched the damage Kagome had caused Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou as well as to the classroom. But she had to admit. Inuyasha had it coming when he called Kagome "Bitch" when he knows their miko friend (Not Kikyou!) hates being called that.

Kikyou had it coming when she started to talk shit about Kagome.

And Miroku? Well, he had it coming when he "accidently" touched Kagome's ass if and when Sango was going to ask him _why_ he did it.

Sango was also slightly glad that Kagome didn't go beating up on her _and_ that the girl was giving Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha a chance to apologize.

So, finally, Sango got to her feet and walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku, who were now conscious, and snorted at them with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Inuyasha tried to growl as he held onto his aching head, but the growl came out to be a whimper instead.

"You two have to be the biggest bakas that ever lived." Sango confessed, looking at Inuyasha first. "You are a baka when you refused to _at least try_ and defend Kagome when Kikyou was talking shit about Kagome _when you were within hearing range_! But refused to do jack shit, and not only that but you had the _nerve_ to go and call Kagome "Bitch" again when you damn well know that she hates being called that. So I honestly say that _you_ definitely got what you had comin' to ya."

Sango looked at Miroku.

"And _you_. You just _had_ to go and touch Kagome's ass when she was _beyond_ pissed and when you two know as well as I do what Kagome is capable of when pissed with what she had done to that Renji guy last night."

Inuyasha and Miroku swallowed, knowing that Sango was right.

"Also." That word, for some odd reason, had Inuyasha and Miroku interested. "Kagome is going to give us a chance to apologize to her after the pain we caused her throughout the years."

Both of the boys' eyes widened.

"Seriously?" The two asked at the same time with hope in their voices.

"Seriously." Sango nodded.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Karakura Town: A couple blocks away from the high school..._

"Oi! Kagome!" A familar voice called out to Kagome who turned around to see Ichigo running towards Kagome.

"Yeah?" Kagome said calmly but still fuming a bit she asked when Ichigo was close enough to her that he could talk to her without yelling.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome swallowed, feeling her cheeks become a little warm and nodded.

No one in the past 500 years of her shinigami life, had anyone asked if she was okay or not.

Considering she acted like a major bitch.

"That's good. Don't want you to go kill any poor sap that comes by and pisses you off even more than you already are." Ichigo laughed.

Kagome smiled at him and laughed too.

And it wasn't a fake smile and laugh. They were real, and for some reason that made Ichigo feel better that he could make her happy so quickly from being at that level of anger that she was at only moments ago.

"So." Kagome started. "What are you doing followin' me for? Won't your parents get pissed that you ditched your classes to follow me?"

Ichigo stiffened lightly when Kagome added the 's' to the word 'parent'.

"No. My dad won't care if I tell him that I went to calm down the hot new girl at my school."

Kagome blushed a deep red when she heard Ichigo's compliment to her.

Then Ichigo blushed as he thought about what he had just said and realized that he just called Kagome "hot" out loud and in front her!

It was quiet for a moment before Kagome decided to kill the silence.

" followed me to try and calm me down and prevent me from killing any poor sap that I happen to come across?" Kagome teased the semi-nervous carrot-top.

Said boy nodded while scratching the back of his head.

"Well. I don't think I'll be able to back to the school for a while." Kagome confessed.

Ichigo nodded at Kagome.

It was quiet again before Ichigo was the one who killed the silence this time.

"So, you wanna go get something to eat and ya know...talk?" The 18 year old offered.

"Sure." Kagome responded as the two walked off in moment of silence until Kagome asked, "Where do ya wanna go eat? I don't know this town very well. Let alone the World of the Living." Kagome muttered the last part to herself more like to Ichigo.

"You haven't been to the World of the Living ever since you died?"

Kagome nodded.

"I've been so busy with all of the paperwork that I had to do, due to the fact that Ukitake-taichou can't do it since it'll stress him out and make him queezy I guess." Kagome shrugged. "And the fact that my reiatsu is so fucking intense and strong, that insane baka Zaraki-taichou was always picking fights with me." Kagome continued dryly as Ichigo and Kagome walked up to a Wac Donalds and went in.

The two teens waited in line and when it was their turn to order. They ordered what they wanted, got the number for their order and went to go sit down at one of the booths then started to talk about random things.

Out of no where, Ichigo asked what her life was like before she died, a little afraid that she'd scream at him, but instead she started to tell him.

"Nothing special really. Just ordinary school girl up until my 15th birthday. That was the day my ordinary life was turned upside down." Kagome replied calmly as if it weren't important.

Which, to Kagome, wasn't.

"How?"

"The morning of my birthday, my stupid fat ass cat Buyo ran into the well house and my brother was trying to get Buyo out but was too cowardly to do so." She sighed. "I ended up doing it, when I got closer to the well I heard a strange noise coming from within it, then felt something rubbing against my leg, which scared the shit out of me, found out that it was Buyo. When I went to go walk back up the steps to the well house, some creepy thing burst through the well, grabbed me and pulled me into the well. Claiming that I had the legendary Shikon no Tama."

"So you fell in an old well that sent you back 500 years into Fuedal Japan?"

Kagome nodded.

"That was when I met Inuyasha for the very first time." Kagome said with a sad look in her eyes. "He was pinned to the Goshinboku by an arrow that Kikyou had shot him with for fifty years with giant roots covering his body. He had dog ears on his head, and being a stupid girl I was, I went to go and tweek them." Kagome said, resting her head in the palm of her left hand and continued her story.

How she shattered the jewel. How she and Inuyasha met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango and how Kikyou was revived by harboring a piece of Kagome's soul in her artificial clay and one mixed body that a youkai witch made. How they discovered that Naraku was behind the tradgic accident between Kikyou and Inuyasha.

Finally, how the Shikon no Tama was finally restored to its former glory and Naraku finally being defeated.

"Then, being the stupid girl I was back then, I gave the Shikon no Tama to Inuyasha and told him that he deserved to be the one to wish upon the Jewel. Which the baka did." Ichigo didn't say anything, seeing the way Kagome was talking about her past, she seemed like she was reliving it.

"We promised each other that when the Shikon no Tama was in one piece again that he wouldn't wish himself human like Kikyou wanted and that we would wish the Shikon no Tama from the world forever. He agreed at the time." Kagome spat the last part as if it were poison. "Then. When it was time to make the wish, Inuyasha broke our promise and wished that his friends and the woman he loved would live just as long as he would."

"That's just wrong." Ichigo said, knocking Kagome out of her flashback and nodded in agreement.

"After that, the well closed. My so-called friends abandoned me, when I spoke to them, they would just blow me off."

"How long did that go for?"

"About a month. Kaede was training me to become the village miko and seeing as Kikyou was an "ordinary woman" she refused to do it and went to live with Inuyasha and start a family with him." Tears were now gathering in the girl's eyes. "So I went and started the training with Kaede and stopped about a week later since my powers weren't working, which Kaede suspected was due to the fact that my jealousy was getting so intense and my heart was broken that my miko powers couldn't bare it and stopped working."

Ichigo didn't say anything, so Kagome kept going on with her story.

"No one seemed to notice that I would go missing for certain lengths of time and I didn't care if I died or if they didn't know where I went. So I went to the well pretty much everyday and cried my eyes out until one day." Kagome drew a ragged breath as if she were holding back the tears that were threatening to fall but held them back. "I felt someone behind me and next thing I know someone had fired an arrow in my back. I dropped the Jewel but managed to obsorb the Shikon no Tama before whoever could get it and next thing I knew, I woke up to Kisuke smiling at me and helped me to my feet and helped me adapt to the Soul Society and unfortunately convince me that I was, in fact, dead."

That was when Kagome and Ichigo's order number was called and Ichigo went to go grab their food and soon returned with their food.

"I gotta tell you." Kagome said. "I feel so much better getting that off my chest."

"You never told anyone that before?" Ichigo asked Kagome who nodded.

"Never. I didn't tell anyone in the Soul Society about my past."

"Then why did you tell me?"

Kagome blushed lightly but shrugged it off.

"Dunno honestly." She took a sip of her water and asked him, "Okay. What about you? Got anything that you wanna get off your chest?"

"Nothing really." Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Earlier I asked you if your parents would get pissed if you followed me but you got kinda sad for a moment. Why?"

"My mom was killed by a hollow when I was a kid because I saw a girl over by a river and thought she was gonna kill herself. So, I ran after the girl and my mom ran after me and the next thing I knew, my mom was on top of me..."

"Dead." Kagome finished for Ichigo as the teen nodded.

"You should consider yourself lucky though Ichigo."

"Why?"

"Your mom may have died but at least you get to see your family everyday."

The carrot-top knew what Kagome was getting at. She was sad that she couldn't go see her family now because she died.

Soon after finishing their food and talking about random things, both teens realized that school had ended half 'n' hour ago.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Karakura Town: Kurosaki Residence..._

Kagome had agreed to follow Ichigo to his house and tell his father why Ichigo hadn't gone to any of his classes.

"Oi. Ichigo." Kagome called calmly to the orange-haired boy who "hmm?"ed to her in response. "Do you know where Kuri is? Is he still at the school?"

Ichigo shook his head and openned his school bag to reveal a snoozing small crimson dragon curlled up in a ball.

The miko/shinigami sighed in relief and continued to walk over to the door of Ichigo's home only to be stopped by said boy who was shaking his head.

"Wait. If you go in first, you're gonna get a foot in the face that my dad tends to fire at me whenever I come home or in the morning when I'm going to school."

Kagome stared at Ichigo and nodded, letting him go in first.

As soon as the door was open, sure enough, a man who Kagome had assumed was Ichigo's father, aimed to kick Ichigo in the face but was stopped by a transparent pale pink barrier and he was bounced off.

Ichigo turned to Kagome, who was giggling behind her hand, with a confused look.

"What? I'm a miko after all."

Ichigo shook his head and heard his father on the ground clutching his "injured" foot and rolling on the floor.

Both Ichigo and Kagome sweatdropped at the sight.

"He gonna be okay?" Kagome whispered to Ichigo who nodded lazily.

After a few moments, Ichigo's dad got back to his feet and told Ichigo that the school called saying that the carrot-top teen had skipped all of his classes and his father wanted to know why. That was when Kagome came foreward and explained that she had gotten pissed and Ichigo hadn't wanted Kagome to go and kill anyone who came across her and pissed her off even more, so Ichigo followed her to calm her down which Ichigo had done just that.

Ichigo's father automatically forgave Ichigo for skipping school and, just like Ichigo had predicted, his father had asked if Kagome was Ichigo's girlfriend.

Which caused Ichigo to punch the older Kurosaki man on the back of his head.

That was when Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu, called that dinner was ready as she entered the living room and noticed that Kagome was there and invited her to dinner.

Which Kagome reluctantly agreed to.

"So. Kagome was it?" Ichigo's father asked the girl who nodded. "How do you like the high school so far?"

Kagome shrugged.

"I like it a lot better than my other high school. My stupid girl friends kept trying to get me to go out on dates with a boy who had a crush on me but I always made excuses like I was sick or I had to go somewhere that day and things that I could think of."

"Must have been a wimp if you didn't wanna go out with him." Karin announced out loud.

"_That_ and he was a major health nut. He is nice though. But too nice for me."

"What? You like jerks Kagome?" Ichigo asked without meaning to.

Kagome arched a brow in a way that had Ichigo feel uneasy.

"Why do you ask Ichigo? You thinkin' about asking the "hot new girl" at your school out?"

Ichigo blushed a deep red at Kagome's question and the curious looks that his sisters and father were throwing at him.

"Anyway Miss Kagome-" Yuzu started to say but Kagome stopped her. "You can just call me Kagome or if ya want Kagz." Kagome smiled happily to the Ichigo's sister.

"Okay...Kagome. Where are you living right now?"

"I'm staying over at my friend's house until I can find a place of my own to stay."

"Who's your friend?" Isshin, Ichigo's dad, asked.

"Kisuke Urahara."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well," Yuzu said. "Why not come live here with us? We have an extra room." The girl looked at her father. "What do you think Dad?"

Isshin thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"That would be great!" He grinned at Kagome who laughed at his enthusiasum. "Well Kagome? What do you say?"

Kagome was still smiling and nodded.

"It's settled then."

_"It amazes me that they just met me and they want me to live here."_ Kagome thought to herself, then felt how she used to when she was still living with her mother, grandfather, and brother.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Kurosaki Residence: The next morning..._

Ichigo woke up to the smell of food and Kagome and Yuzu laughing, hard, coming from down stairs.

So the teenager got out of bed and got dressed and ready for the day and when he got down stairs, he was beginning to think if he was ever going to stop blushing because when he went into the kitchen, he saw that Kagome was in a pair of gray short pajama shorts and a white semi-loose spaghetti strap tank top and she was covered with flour.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo finally asked.

Yuzu was the one to speak through her laughter.

"Kagome was helping me bake an-"

"On a school morning?" Ichigo asked, slightly confused.

Kagome pointed to the calendar on the wall which read that it was Saturday.

"Anyway. Kagome was helping me bake and when she went to go get the flour there wasn't any so she went to grab the big bag of flour that we have to get more and when she went to go open it."

"The bag exploded the moment I openned it and as you can plainly see I'm a flour girl." Kagome finished.

Yuzu giggled at the "flour girl" thing.

Ichigo shook his head and left the kitchen with his hands in his front pants pockets and thought, _"This must be how Kagome was like before she died."_

**xx****xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Sorry guys. No Kagome violence, but that will be back in the next chapter. Which is during the weekend (in the story) and Kagome gets violent with Kikyou and Inuyasha...but sadly it won't be textbook and backpack violence, but it _will_ be mall item funny violence though.

Untill next time guys! TTFN!


	7. Hanging out at the mall!

Here you guys go! Kagome being violent to Inuyasha and Kikyou...in the mall! Hope ya enjoy!

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Chapter 7: Hanging out at the Mall!_

Kagome just finished helping Yuzu cleaning the kitchen before Kagome decided that she needed to get out of the house to buy some clothes and hopefully get a job while out.

But since Yuzu was cleaning the house and refused to leave, Kagome was going to asked Yuzu's sister, Karin, if she would help Kagome find the town's mall. Then realized that the girl was gone.

The miko/shinigami refused to ask Isshin because, for some reason, Kagome felt that it would be weird that Ichigo's father would be following the "18 year old teenager" all over the mall.

So that left one other person.

Ichigo.

Then Kagome finally decided to go get Ichigo and have him take her to the mall.

She was just outside of Ichigo's bedroom door, when she heard him talking to someone, pausing every now and again. So Kagome figured that he must be on the phone with one of his friends.

And being the curious person Kagome is, the girl pressed her ear carefully on Ichigo's door and placed one of her miko barriers to cloak her reiatsu so she could listen to his conversation without him knowing that she was there.

Kagome didn't know why, but something about Ichigo made her feel like how she was all those years ago. A carefree teen who has a major crush.

Wait. Did Kagome have a crush on Ichigo? No. That's impossible, Kagome swore to herself that she would never fall in love ever again.

The girl rolled her eyes and focused on Ichigo's telephone conversation.

(a/n: **Remember**__Kagome can _only_ hear Ichigo talking, _not_ the person on the other end of the line.)

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Ichigo's bedroom..._

"I don't know Sango..." Ichigo said into the phone cautiously. "I don't know how Kagome will react if she sees Kikyou and Inuyasha right now."

_"Why not?"_ Sango asked curiously. _"Just as long as those bakas don't piss her off then Kagome will be fine. Plus I __**really**__ wanna hang out with Kagome...make up for the time we lost with her, ya know?"_

Ichigo was still a little leary about letting Kagome near Kikyou and Inuyasha considering what happened the yesterday morning.

Speaking of which.

"Yeah, I get what ya mean. I'll talk to her about it. By the way, how's Miroku after what happened yesterday?"

_"He's fine. Just a mild concussion to the head is all."_ Sango answered calmly.

"That's good." Ichigo replied.

_"You have to admit that it was pretty funny though huh?"_ Sango chuckled to her friend through the phone.

Ichigo laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was funny. I'm just glad that I wasn't the one on the receiving end of her wrath." Ichigo confessed.

_"By the way, what are you and your folks doing for Christmas?"_

"Dunno, really. What about you, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou?"

Sango snorted.

_"Please don't mention that bitch...and Miroku and I were planning on having a christmas party and wanted to know if you and Kagome wanted to come over for it."_ Sango suggested.

"Family too?"

_"Nah, this is for some of our friends at school, Kisuke, along with Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta too."_

Ichigo thought about it and nodded.

"I'll ask my dad about it. Kagome may want to go, but since I don't know her all that well, I'm not sure if she'll come."

_"Ask her anyway, pretty please?"_ Sango begged Ichigo, not aware that Kagome was now living with him and his family.

"Okay."

Sango squealed in excitement.

_"By the way, Miroku, me, Inuyasha, and Kikyou are going to the mall. Wanna come with?"_

The carrot-top sighed.

"Yeah. I'll get Kagome and she can come with us. That way you start your apologizing thing or whatever and Kagome can get some more clothes."

Ichigo just barely pulled the phone away from his ear before Sango squealed even louder in excitement.

_'Guess she's really wanting to hang out with Kagome.'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Where do you wanna meet then?"

_"Uh, we're about a block away from the mall right now. So meet us there. 'Kay?"_

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "See ya then."

_"All right then."_ Sango hung up at the same time Ichigo did.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Bathroom..._

Kagome slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower, considering she knew that Ichigo was going to ask her to go to the mall with him, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and that bitch Kikyou and that she wanted to get out of the house anyway to get some more clothes as Ichigo had mentioned earlier.

Kagome's shower didn't take too long. Just a ten minute shower is all.

So when the miko/shinigami was finished with her shower, she went into her bedroom to go get dressed in the clothes that Kagome was guessing that Kisuke had put on her gigai before she actually got into it.

The girl frowned at that thought. _"Kisuke's a fucking pervert."_ She declared to herself dryly as she moved out of the bathroom and to her bedroom.

Only to meet a red-faced Ichigo as he had his hand in a fist as if he were about to knock on the door.

It took Kagome a moment to figure out why Ichigo was blushing so badly, then it finally clicked.

Kagome just got out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel and Ichigo was tall enough to where he could see her cleavage.

So Kagome decided to have a little fun with him.

"Can I help you Ichigo?" She asked innocently, purposely tighting her towel around her chest so the tops of her breasts were showing more.

"Uh..." Ichigo studdered, his blush getting worse. "I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyou."

Kagome smirked.

"Sure." Kagome replied. "Oh, and Ichigo?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You might wanna take care of junior before we leave." She giggled behind her hand.

Ichigo looked confused until he saw Kagome's knowing gaze travel down to his pants, to which the teen followed and if he thought his face couldn't get any redder, then he was wrong.

The carrot-top didn't say anything, instead he just brushed past the still giggling Kagome and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

The miko/shinigami barely made to her room before she burst into giggles.

Kagome quickly dressed in a causal white t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and gray sneakers.

_"The only clothes I have at the moment."_ Kagome thought dryly to herself. _"Well, besides my school uniforms."_

Then the "teenager" walked back out into the hallway and knocked on the door, and heard something that sounded a lot like, _"Fuck!"_ followed by some movement in the bathroom before the door finally openned to reveal a, what Kagome thought as, sexually frustrated Ichigo.

_"Poor guy."_ Kagome frowned mentally. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to do _that_ to you." She apologized sincerely.

"I-it's okay." He breathed just like he had finished running a marathon, then narrowed his chocolate brown eyes at Kagome in a playful manner. "You are a very sadistic woman, do you know that?"

Kagome laughed.

"I've been told that quite a bit actually." She confessed. "Anyway, are you ready to go then?"

The 18 year old boy nodded and walked down the stairs with Kagome closely behind and the two left to go to the mall.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Karakura Town: Outside of the Kurosaki Residence and about a five minute walk from the mall..._

As the two were walking down the sidewalk, a sadistic smile made its way across Kagome's face.

Ichigo noticed this and felt a little sorry for whoever Kagome was thinking about hurting.

The substitute shinigami desparately hoped that it wasn't him that Kagome was thinking of with that creepy sadistic look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo wondered to the black-haired young woman beside him.

"Nah. I'm just rethinking about who you said was going to be at the mall with us." Kagome chuckled happily.

Ichigo arched a brow at that.

"You must really hate those guys."

Kagome sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I may hate them, but Kuri thinks that if I hang out with them a little bit that I'll forgive them and be friends with them again." Kagome confessed dryly. "But I'm not that little forgiving naive 15 year old girl anymore."

"So you're not gonna be friends with them that easily?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No. But to be totally honest the only two out of the group that I wanna get revenge on are-"

"Inuyasha and Kikyou." Ichigo finished, making Kagome nod.

"Yep. And I intend on having a little fun with them over at the mall." Kagome had that sadistic smile on her face again as the two teens walked into the town's mall.

When they entered, Ichigo and Kagome were in the food court area and saw Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and (unforunately) Kikyou were sitting at a table closest to where Ichigo and Kagome were standing.

"Kagome!" Sango called to the miko/shinigami only to be stopped by Kagome's killer glare.

"Look. I'm not here to be friendly with you guys. The only one that I won't bite their head off is Ichigo and only him. Also, I'm here to get clothes and that's _it_." Kagome growled before storming away from Sango and further into the mall. Not knowing where the hell she was going.

Ichigo sweatdropped at Kagome's words towards Sango who now looked sad.

"Uh, sorry about that. She was perfectly fine a second ago." Ichigo explained to Sango who nodded sadly. "I better go catch up with her and calm her down. I'll come back to get you guys and we can go."

With that said, Ichigo ran after Kagome before she killed someone.

"Oi! Kagome!"

Said girl turned around with anger and sorrow clearly written in her eyes.

"What?" She snapped, but Ichigo didn't flinch at her tone of voice.

"Will you please calm down? You said that you'd give them a chance to apologize to you. So why don't you go talk to them?"

Kagome sighed and nodded, calmed down a little and followed him back to the group.

Both teens stopped in front of the table that Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou were currently sitting. Kagome had her arms crossed over her chest glaring at Ichigo and Ichigo was ignoring Kagome's killer glare, hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"You guys ready to go?" Ichigo asked the group who nodded and stood up.

(a/n: Let the violence begin!)

When everyone was walking, they soon past a lingerie store and Kagome turned away from them to enter the store.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango called out to the girl who was leaving the group and said girl grunted, telling Sango that she was listening. "Where are you going?"

"I need some bras and underwear." Kagome said nonchalantly and that statement made the boys blush.

"Can I come with you?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Kagome didn't reply for a moment before nodding, walking into the store with a happy Sango closely behind.

Kikyou snorted and followed after the bitter Kagome and the happy Sango.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha called the ex-miko. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure that those two bakas don't take too long."

It was quiet for a moment before Ichigo spoke.

"Ya know it's not going to be pretty for Kikyou if she goes in there, right?"

Miroku nodded absentmindedly while Inuyasha scowled at Ichigo.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you forget what happened yesterday in class? If Kikyou opens her mouth and says something that will tick Kagome off then she's going to be learning the true definition of pain." Miroku explained to the hanyou-appeared-human.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." He said.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Inside of the lingerie store..._

Kagome was staring at bras, wondering what her bra size was. Before she died, she was a 34 B, but noticed that her breasts were bigger. _"Yeah, it's official. Kisuke is a fucking pervert."_ She thought dryly, considering Kisuke was the one who made Kagome's gigai.

"Kagome?" A familar voice was heard.

"Hmm?"

"Do you need help?"

The 500 year old miko/shinigami arched a brow and nodded.

"Yeah."

Sango smiled at Kagome who didn't return the action.

While Kagome and Sango were searching for the right size of bra for Kagome, Kikyou was all the way across the store.

Completely oblivious as to what was about to happen to her.

That was when Kagome smirked evilly, which was noticed by Sango who was curious about the devilish smirk.

"What's wrong Kagome?" The former tayija asked the miko/shinigami in curiousity.

"I'm gonna have a little fun with Kikyou right now." Kagome said low enough so that only Sango could hear.

"What are you going to do?"

Kagome didn't answer, instead she walked over to the cashier and asked if they had a large rubber band and a pen, then came back to stand next to Sango and loaded the pen into the rubber band and aimed at a loose hanger that was above Kikyou's head.

Sango was confused as to what Kagome was about to do, neither of the two noticed that the boys were watching Kagome in curiousity.

Then Kagome put some of her reiatsu and miko powers into the pen to give it more of a kick and fired the pen at the hanger that was above Kikyou's head.

"Itai!" Kikyou cried out as she clutched her head when the hanger came in contact with the top of her head. Then the woman looked around to see who had done that or if it was by accident and finally saw Kagome whisling and Sango giggling softly as the two woman walked over to the cashier, who was giggling at what Kagome had done, to pay for Kagome's bras and underwear.

Kikyou scowled at Kagome, having a feeling that Kagome was the cause of the hanger hitting her in the head.

Then, after the girls were done in the lingerie store, everyone were off to go somewhere else.

"Where to next?" Kagome wondered out loud, noticing that Miroku and Ichigo were snickering at had just witnessing Kagome's little stunt towards Kikyou.

"Uh, arcade?" Ichigo looked at everyone who nodded and Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well then, let's get going. Better than standing around doing nothing." Kagome announced to the group.

"True." Miroku nodded before everyone made their way over to the arcade.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Arcade..._

When everyone arrived at the arcade, they all wondered what to play first.

"Oi." Everyone looked at Kagome. "Does this arcade have that air hockey thing? Ya know you put quarters in it and the puck things start to drift across the table thing if you don't grab them right away."

"Oh, you mean that table hockey thing." Miroku said to Kagome who nodded. "Yeah they got it here. Why? You wanna play it?"

Kagome nodded again, smiling devilishly.

Then they all went to go find the table hockey thing, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou still remembering Kagome's devilish smile.

"That it?" Kagome pointed to the neon green and white table with plastic glass covering the longer sides of the table hockey thing. Ichigo nodded at Kagome's question. "Cool. I wanna play first."

"I play too." Inuyasha said, getting to one side of the table while Kagome got on the other and inserted the quarters in the coin slots. Both "18 year olds" noticing that their group were watching but not noticing that Miroku and Sango were betting on who was going to win.

Then about three minutes into the game, Kagome had three goals and Inuyasha only had two.

BAM!

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cried out, cupping himself before collapsing onto the floor.

Ichigo and Miroku cringed, cupping themselves subconsciously, feeling sorry for the poor hanyou-appeared-human.

Kagome leaned foreward, in attempts to see if Inuyasha was okay. Which she really didn't care if he was or not.

"You finished crying Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Fu-fuck y-y-you." Inuyasha whimpered from the floor.

"Nah." Kagome waved off Inuyasha's words. "That's Kikyou's job." And said woman blushed.

"Anyone else wanna play?" The brown-eyed woman asked, looking at the group. Both Ichigo and Miroku shook their heads "no" for fear that they would be facing the same fate as their poor hanyou-appeared-human that currently lay on the floor. Sango accepted and took Inuyasha's place and started to play the game with Kagome.

They all played at the arcade before Inuyasha started to complain about being hungry and demanding that they go get food.

So everyone left the arcade and went back to the food court to get something to eat, and once they all ordered their food, everyone were drinking their sodas and chating about random things.

Even though Inuyasha had a cup filled with ice, resting between his legs and pressed against his crotch.

After their order numbers were called and they all ate, Kagome stood and announced that she was going to go shopping for some shirts and pants...maybe a couple of skirts, then finally left.

Ichigo sighed and ran off to catch up to Kagome, and when he caught up with her. The two teens were standing in the doorway to a clothes store.

Not knowing that they were standing under a miseltoe.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Sorry it took so long to get this up! -_-' Since it's like a day from christmas I figured I'd put a little christmas thing in it. But not much...sorry if I didn't put enough in this chapter.

Anyway, in the next chapter Ichigo and Kagome are standing in the doorway of a clothes store with a miseltoe above them. They soon notice that they're standing under a miseltoe. What are they going to do?

TTFN guys!


	8. Under the Mistletoe!

A/N: Okay, before I get into the story, I wanna say that I AM going to do the lemon thingy for "Second Chance to Love". But I don't want Kag and Ich to do it with only knowing each other for about 2 days. So the lemon will happen in maybe like...four or five chapters from now.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Chapter 8: Under the Mistletoe_

Kagome glared up at Ichigo before her eyes widened at the small sight before her, when Kagome's eyes widened Ichigo got confused and followed her gaze only to see the one thing that made him flush a deep red.

_'Eeek! Mistletoe!'_ Kagome mentally squeaked to herself in panic. _'Oh dear Gods! What should I do? Kiss Him? I barely know the guy!'_

Neither teens did anything for a moment before Kagome swallowed and took a step to Ichigo and quickly kissed him on the lips, not expecting him to return the kiss.

But he did.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Kagome and deepened the kiss that was caused by that damned mistletoe!

Both of them were blushing pretty badly as they kissed for about a minute before Kagome finally pulled away and dashed into the store.

Ichigo barely noticed that Kagome scurried away from out of his arms, re-winding what had just happened between him and Kagome.

The carrot-top blinked, not blushing anymore, as the reality hit him.

_He_ and Kagome were _kissing_.

That was when Ichigo turned around and left the store, heading back to his friends' table in the food court.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Back at the table with the rest of the group..._

"Well," Kuri said from his spot from within Sango's hold. "That was interesting."

"What was?" Sango asked the small crimson dragon.

"Kagome and Ichigo were under a mistletoe and they kissed each other." He continued.

Miroku smiled that lecherous smile that has now been scaring Kuri ever since he saw it grace itself upon the monk's face.

Sango glared at Miroku before smacking him upside the head, causing him to whimper in pain.

"They were under a mistletoe?" Miroku managed to say through the throbbing pain coursing its way through his head.

"Yes. It seems that they love each other more than I thought. Even other Kagome hasn't been much for romance in the past 500 years." Kuri shrugged and cuddled more closely to Sango to be closer to her body heat.

Inuyasha snorted at that thought.

"That's impossible for someone to fall in love for someone else within _two days_."

Kuri gave the hanyou-appeared-human a arched look.

"Oh, really? From what Kagome had confessed to me long ago, before she locked away her love emotion, she had fallen in love with _you_ Inuyasha in no longer than two or three days."

"Despite the fact that you were, and still are, a total ass." Sango finished dryly, Miroku nodding in agreement.

"And the same went with you Inuyasha." Kuri pointed out. "You, too, fell in love with Kagome during that same time distance."

Inuyasha's eyes hid behind his bangs.

_500 years ago: a day before the Shikon no Tama was wished upon..._

_"So, it's agreed then?" Kagome's cheery voice, that Inuyasha never thought that he'd never hear again, asked the silver haired hanyou who nodded. "Great. When the Shikon no Tama is whole again, we wish it gone forever." She smiled, then it was quiet for a moment between the two teens._

_"Say, Inuyasha?" Kagome started. "After the Shikon no Tama is gone. Would...would you care if I stayed in this time?"_

_Inuyasha looked startled for a moment before answering._

_"I...I was gonna ask you the same thing." Inuyasha then blushed, thinking about how he was going to say the next thing he oh so desparately wanted._

_The young miko stared at the hanyou, patiently waiting for him to continue._

_"I wanted to know if you would...ya know. Stay here and live with me and...and...be my mate?" Inuyasha whispered the last part out._

_Kagome smiled and nodded._

_"Yes."_

_Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I love you, Kagome."_

_Those simple words made the young miko's heart sore, she finally had the man she fell in love tell her that he loves her._

_"And I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome pulled back and kissed her hanyou._

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Next day..._

_The Shikon no Tama was finally fully restored by Kagome, who was across the field, and she was now walking towards Inuyasha._

_"Here. Just as we agreed." Kagome said to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Make the wish." She continued as she placed the Shikon no Tama in Inuyasha's hand._

_Inuyasha swallowed while looking at the Shikon no Tama before telling it his wish._

_"I wish for the woman I love and my friends to live just a long as I do." _

_The Shikon no Tama glowed a bright light that surrounded everyone then everything died down, and the Shikon shocked Inuyasha's hand, causing him to drop it and the Jewel launched itself over to Kagome._

_Kagome's eyes widened with shock as she looked at the Shikon, then narrowed her eyes, at Inuyasha, with anger as her normal chocolate brown eyes turned hot pink._

_"You...BAKA!" Kagome yelled at the man who apparently loved her and was holding his first love to his right side. "You broke our promise!" She tried to sound anger but it came out to a pain-filled whimper. _

_Then Kagome glared at the woman pressed against Inuyasha._

_Kikyou._

_"So. Inuyasha. You had better make your decision right now. Me or Kikyou."_

_The silver-haired hanyou stared at the young miko in front of him in shock, then to the miko pressed to his right side, then back to the young miko in front of him again._

_Kagome's eyes grew sad and tears gathered again._

_"Fine. You've made your choice." She snarled before slapping him across the face and walked away with her miko powers flaring angerly._

_End of flash back..._

Sango sighed as she remembered the day Inuyasha wished on the jewel and how happy Kagome was the day prior when she told Sango that Kagome was going to stay and live in the fuedal era with Inuyasha and how they were going to wish the Jewel gone from the world forever. Shortly after that, Kagome was rarely seen after Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou in the very end.

Kuri sighed in disgust.

"And the sad part is that you were too much of a coward to even go after Kagome to tell her that she was wrong and you actually wanted to be with her, ne?"

Inuyasha looked at Kuri in confusion.

"What makes you think that?" He growled.

"I don't _think_ I know. I _do_ know. Just by looking in your eyes Inuyasha. Because of what you never corrected Kagome on how it was not _Kikyou_ who you chose in the end but _Kagome_ herself." Kuri explained to the hanyou-appeared-human teen.

Kikyou glared at the "invisible" crimson colored dragon that was currently in Sango's arms.

Said crimson colored dragon looked dryly at the cold-eyed/hearted miko.

"What? It's true." Kuri admitted.

"What's true?" A familar voice asked.

Everyone looked to see that it was Ichigo with his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his pants.

"Nothing important." Kuri replied to the substitute shinigami teen.

Ichigo nodded, sitting down in the empty chair that was next to Sango.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_With Kagome..._

Kagome was looking at a pair of gray faded jeans when she felt a familar youki and looked up to see a familar certain inu youkai.

Sesshomaru.

She smirked and walked over to the daiyoukai who stared at Kagome in surprise as the young woman approached him and a woman that looked like an older version of Rin.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in awe.

Kagome nodded.

"How are you?"

"I died a long-ass time ago because your bastard of a brother fucked me over 500 years ago. How do you think I am?" Kagome asked darkly.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in shock, obviously not a aware of the fact that Kagome had died 500 years ago.

"Dear Kami, Kagome.."

"I don't want your pity Sessh."

"I'm not saying that I'm giving you any pity, I just didn't know that you died." He confessed, then asked, "How did you die?" (a/n: It's amazing that no one is paying attention to their conversation, huh?)

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get a great look at who killed me but I'm guessing it was Kikyou who did it." She arched a brow at the daiyoukai. "I'm actually surprised Sessh, you were always the most observent person I knew back then. I thought you would have found out that I died."

Sesshomaru shook his head, noticing that Kagome was now a bitter and angery woman instead of that cheerful and happy miko that she was 500 years ago.

"No. I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware of the fact that you died. But what makes you think that it was Kikyou who killed you?"

"Even though my powers weren't working at the time. I knew Kikyou had killed me when she fired a sacred arrow into my back." She sighed, then looked at the woman beside Sesshomaru. "Rin?"

The young brunette smiled at Kagome, confirming the miko/shinigami's suspicion on the unknown woman.

"Yes Kagome. This is Rin."

"Your mate by any chance?" Kagome tilted her head in curiousity.

Rin nodded and flipped her hair away from the left side of her neck to reveal a purple crescent moon that was identical to the one that Sesshomaru used to have in the middle of his forehead.

Kagome stared at the mate mark for a moment before nodding.

"Congrats." She finally said.

"Arigatoo." Rin and Sesshomaru replied at the same time. "Anyway Kagome." Rin said to the woman who looked around the same age as herself.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to hang out with us?" Rin asked with hope in her voice.

Kagome was silent for a moment, thinking of Rin's offer. Then nodded, making Rin squeal in happiness and Sesshomaru and Kagome cringe.

"Just give me a minute. I gotta go get Kuri and tell everyone where I'm goin'." She explained to the couple who nodded.

Kagome shimmied around the two, paid for her jeans, and out of the store, with them following the young woman, and quickly walked up to Ichigo and everyone else's table.

"Kuri. You're comin' with me." Kagome told the small red creature who nodded and hopped in Kagome's warm arms. (a/n: Kuri is cold.) Then looked at everyone else at the table.

"I'm going with Rin and Sessh to hang out with them." Kagome looked at Ichigo and both of them felt heat rise to their cheeks, remembering what had occurred between them earlier.

Then Kagome turned around, with Kuri in Kagome's arms, and followed Rin and Sesshomaru out of the mall but soon stopped and turned to face Ichigo.

"Oh, and tell your dad that I plan on getting back at him for his little "stunt" last night. He'll know what I mean."

Ichigo was confused for a moment before shrugging it off.

With what Kagome said, she, Kuri, Sesshomaru, and Rin left the mall.

Kagome heard a chuckle in her head. To be more specific, it was Kuri's chuckle. So the miko/shinigami looked down and answered the zanpakuto-turned-physical-form telepathically.

_"What is it, Kuri?"_

_**"I saw you and Ichigo under the mistletoe in that clothes store."**_ Kuri sang.

Kagome blushed. _"...Shut up Kuri before I turn you into scrap metal!"_

_**"Ah, but what would you use now that Soi Fon-taichou is just across the street waiting for your appearance?"**_ Kuri countered.

Kagome stared across the street and sure enough the taichou of division two was with her fukutaichou Mareshiyo Omaeda, waiting for Kagome to make her appearance.

_"Shit."_ Was the only thing that came to Kagome's mind.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Had some major cramps due to certain monthly womanly shit...I know TMI...anywho, we get to see a fight between Kags and Soi Fon!

ALSO: As much as I appreiate that a lot of ppl have been favoriting, story-alerting, and all that stuff for this story, but I only got ONE review for my last chapter! So if it wouldn't be too much to ask that I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter? Plz and thank you!


	9. The Ordered Capture: Part 1!

_Chapter 9: The Ordered Capture: Part 1!_

Kagome swallowed when she saw the taichou of division two and cursed again.

Rin noticed Kagome's tenseness and gave the young woman a worried look. "Are you okay, Kagome?" And said woman's reply was a quick "hmm?".

"I asked if youwere okay. Something wrong?" The brunette asked, worried.

"No. I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone familar, is all." Kagome confessed.

Rin seemed to accept that and the three continued down the side-walk to Rin and Sesshomaru's car, neither Rin or Sesshomaru were aware of Kagome's slight rise of reiatsu or the miko barrier that Kagomeplaced around herself, allowing her presence unknown to Soi Fon or her fukutaichou.

_'Even if Soi Fon found me, she wouldn't dare attack me when innocent humans are out...would she?'_ Kagome thought to herself cautiously.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_With Soi Fon and Omaeda..._

"Where in the hell did Higurashi go? She was there just a moment ago." The now irritated taichou said to herself.

Her fukutaichou didn't dare try and answer his taichou for fear of her unleashing the wrath on him that Omaeda knew knew full well that she wanted to unleash on the former fukutaichou of division thirteen. Not to mention, Higurashi was trained to fight hand-to-hand combat by Yoruichi Shihoin, former taichou of division two. So both the, current, taichou and fukutaichou of division two had to be cautious of the former fukutaichou.

That was when Soi Fon looked at her fukutaichou. "And as to why you had to come with me, I will never know." She grumbled to herself.

Omaeda looked at his taichou's bitterness.

"But Taichou! Higurashi is powerful and you may need back up!" He tried to reason with the smaller, yet deadly, woman. Only to receive an elbow in his stomach, throwing him into the ally-way that the two were standing in front of.

"Go back to the Soul Society. I can take care of Higurashi on my own." With that said, Soi Fon disappeared.

Omaeda huffed in frustration as he rose to his feet.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Rin and Sesshomaru's house on their large property..._

Kagome whistled in appreiation at the sight of the large house that belonged to Rin and Sesshomaru as the three of them got out of Rin and Sesshomaru's car and were now entering the mansion.

At the sound of Kagome's whistle, Sesshomaru smirked.

"Nice place you guys got here. It's huge." Kagome commented, looking around the large living room in the mansion.

"Arigatoo. Where are you staying Kagome?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"I'm living with Ichigo and his family until I can find a place of my own."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Have you found a place that you want yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah. not yet."

"There's a smaller house a little ways from here, you're welcome to it if you like to." Sesshomaru offered the young woman.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in wonder and saw that Rin had hope in her eyes that Kagome would say yes.

"I'll think about it." She replied. Then a thought occurred to her. "Does Inuyasha live here?"

"Yes. But he spends most of his time at Miroku and Sango's apartment. The only time he comes home is when he needs to sleep. Then leaves around seven in the morning to go back to Miroku and Sango's."

"Why doesn't he just live over there?" Kagome wondered to the daiyoukai.

"He says that Miroku and Sango have sex every other night." Rin answered for Sesshomaru, knowing her mate/husband wouldn't want to talk about it.

Kagome nodded. Understanding Inuyasha's reason.

"What about Kinky-hoe?" Kagome asked. "Where does she live?" The miko/shinigami continued as she followed Sesshomaru further into their home.

"Who?" Rin looked confused, but Sesshomaru knew who Kagome was talking about. Considering that's what Sesshomaru called the other miko around a hundred years ago and still did.

"She means Kikyou, Rin." Sesshomaru explained to his mate/wife. Then he looked at Kagome again to answer her question. "Unfortunately, Kinky-hoe lives here as well. But, much like Inuyasha, she spends most of her time at Miroku and Sango's, much to their distaste." Sesshomaru grumbled the last four words to himself in disgust.

"That sucks." Kagome shook her head in simpathy. "For you two and Miroku and Sango, I mean."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Who's showing who pity now, ne Kagome?"

The only response Sesshomaru got was Kagome sticking her tongue out at the daiyoukai who chuckled.

"Anyway Kagome." Rin spoke up hesitantly. "How did you come back to.."

"I'm not a zombie, Rin." Kagome sighed at the brunette. "I'm in what's known as a "gigai" right now."

Sesshomaru and Rin gave Kagome a confused look and said woman sighed before explaining to the youkai and his mate what Kagome had been for the past five centuries and how she got into the gigai.

Rin's eyes were wide, where as Sesshomaru's were completely normal as if this were something he heard on a daily basis.

"So. That little dragon on your shoulder is you shinigami sword in physical form?" Rin asked Kagome who nodded. "He's cute."

Kuri looked at Rin in shock before his cheeks glowed a slight black color as if he were blushing from Rin's compliment.

"I...I see that you can see me as well." Kuri spoke up for the first time ever since he and Kagome had met with Rin and Sesshomaru and entered their home.

"Hai." Sesshomaru nodded. "So you're Kagome's...zanpakuto, that's what you called shinigamis' weapons right Kagome?" He turned to the miko/shinigami who nodded.

"Hai. Kuri has been my zanpakuto for the past 495 years."

"Don't you mean 500 years?" Rin wondered to the woman who shook her head "no".

"I met Kagome about five years after she was in the Soul Society. When she became a shinigami." Kuri explained from Kagome's shoulder.

And said woman glared at her zanpakuto before bonking him on his head harshly, knocking him off her shoulder and onto the floor.

Kagome huffed angerly and stomped off out the door of Rin and Sesshomaru's home.

"Gomen nasai. Kagome hasn't been very...sociable for the past few centuries when it came to her life." Kuri rubbed his now aching head with his tail, flinching at the feeling.

"It's alright." Sesshomaru waved off Kuri's apology for Kagome's behavior.

"Hai. Sessh used to be a stick in the mud." Rin giggled at her mate/husband's playful glare that was directed at her.

The three spoke about what Rin and Sesshomaru and their friends had been up to for the past 500 years before Sesshomaru stiffened, having Rin and Kuri look at him curiously.

"What is it, Sessh?" Rin wondered to the daiyoukai.

"I smell blood. More specifically, Kagome's blood."

Kuri's eyes widened before he and the daiyoukai and his mate ran outside to see Kagome clutching her right shoulder that was bleeding and had a strange black tattoo of a hornet on her chest.

"Soi Fon-taichou." Kuri cursed before bolting towards the miko/shinigami who was stuck in her gigai and had no way of leaving it to fight the taichou of division two.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_With Kagome outside of Rin and Sesshomaru's home..._

Kagome was growling in irritation over the fact that the girl had realized that she was caught off guard and spoke about her life in the Soul Society when suddenly she felt a not wanted reiatsu coming towards her a _very_ fast speed.

SWISH!

Kagome cursed as she clutched her now bleeding shoulder and looked in the direction of where the reiatsu was coming from.

"Soi Fon-taichou. How wonderful to see your stubborn ass." Kagome snarled sarcastically which pissed off the taichou ranked shinigami. "What the fuck are you doing in the World of the Living?" _"Talk about a way to "celebrate Christmas and New Year's, huh?"_ Kagome thought dryly to herself.

"I'm here to take you back to the Soul Society for your execution. Wounded or not." The woman said before holding her zanpakuto in front of her and placed her hand on the flat part of the blade, then said, "Now, sting them to death, Suzumebachi."

"Fuck." Kagome cursed, not able to use her flash-step in her gigai but able to move pretty quickly. However, Soi Fon was much faster and struck Kagome with her shikai-formed zanpakuto.

Since Kagome was in a articial human body, the force of the strike threw her backwards and had her skid onto the hard dirt ground on her back. Having the miko/shinigami hiss in pain, and stood slowly to her feet.

_"Not to self: Kick Kisuke's ass for making my gigai so fucking realistic."_ Kagome mentally noted to herself before jumping to the side as the taichou ranked shinigami disappeared and reappeared in front of the 500 year old raven-haired woman, ready to strike the same spot on Kagome's chest.

Kagome grunted in pain, then felt something land on her good shoulder and instantly knew that it was Kuri.

"I can't use you in your zanpakuto form when I'm in my gigai, Kuri. Go find Kisuke and have him give you something to get me out of my gigai. Don't worry, I'll hold off Soi Fon-taichou's attacks until you get back." Kagome whispered to her zanpakuto who nodded and jumped off to Sesshomaru and told him what Kagome told her to do and said daiyoukai nodded and ran to his car with Rin following closely behind her mate/husband and the small crimson dragon into the car. They zoomed down the dirt road to do what Kagome ordered.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Karakura Town: Urahara Shop..._

Sesshomaru stomped on the breaks of his car and shut off the engine on the car and ran for the small shop that belonged to Kagome's friend.

BOOM!

Kisuke, Ichigo and his friends turned to see Inuyasha's half-brother and his mate along with Kuri with panic written in their eyes.

"Kuri. What's wrong?" Kisuke was the first to speak.

"It's Soi Fon. She's over on Sesshomaru and Rin's property fighting with Kagome in her gigai and Kagome got hit pretty bad by Soi Fon's Suzumebachi in it's shikai form." Kuri said quickly with worry in his voice.

Kisuke and everyone elses eyes widened.

"They sent Soi Fon-taichou after Kagome." Kisuke cursed before Ichigo bolted out the door of Kisuke's shop, already in his shinigami form with his substitute shinigami badge in hand.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out to the carrot-top, knowing full well what Ichigo planned on doing when he reached Kagome.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Back at Sesshomaru and Rin's property..._

_"Shit."_ Kagome mentally cursed as she hid behind the house that Rin and Sesshomaru offered the "young" woman to live in. Also being greatfully thankful that she could at least use her miko powers still in her gigai, but really wanted to use _some_ of her shinigami powers, like using kido. But found out the hard way that she couldn't do it, thinking that she could since she'd Rukia use against Ichigo when he pissed her off the night prior after the three of them killed three hollows and saved about five or six souls and were headed home in Kagome and Rukia's gigais and Ichigo in his body. _"I've lost too much blood even though I healed my wound."_ She continued as she held a glowing hot pink bow made out of her miko powers in her left hand with her right hand on the middle of the bow string with and miko energy shaped arrow ready to fire when needed.

"Found you." The eerie bitter and irrritated voice of Soi Fon-taichou said above Kagome. "Fuck my life." Kagome said to herself quietly as she stared murderously at the shinigami above her.

Then the taichou dropped down towards Kagome, intending on finishing off the injured "young" woman, then the two women heard, "Getsuga...Tenshou!" before a crescent-like attack that was solid black and outlined with crimson red that came down above the taichou of division two, but she moved. Having Kagome directly under the attack, the woman cursing the carrot-topped baka who released the attack. Then, next thing Kagome knew she was pressed against the chest of Ichigo who was holding Kagome bridal style.

However, Ichigo's shinigami kimono was different, it was fitted more closely to his body and his sword wasn't large. Instead, it was the size of a regular sized katana and both its blade and hilt were solid black.

But Kagome then growled and smacked Ichigo on the side of his head.

"Itai!" Ichigo groaned as he flinched, then glared at the small woman in his arms. "What the hell, Kagome?"

"You threw your fucking attack right at Soi Fon-taichou when I was _directly underneath her_ and did you not even think about that she'd move and I _may have_ gotten killed from it?" Kagome snapped irritably at the boy who was in bankai.

_"So this must be what Ichigo's bankai looks like. It's just a powerful as mine is, if not stronger."_ Kagome noticed the level of his reiatsu had increased quite a bit.

"Kurosaki." Soi Fon-taichou snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I find it hardly fair to attack someone when they have no way of defending themselves properly." Ichigo snapped at the taichou as he set Kagome on her feet and handed her his substitute shinigami badge.

Kagome looked at the badge in confusion then at Ichigo with the same confused look. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, before grabbing it out of her hand and thrusting it between her breasts. Thinking that it would force her soul out of her gigai. However, his thought kind of back-fired on him when Kagome's eyes widened and she shrieked out in pain as black static surrounded her body before she fell to the floor, limp and unconscious.

The 18 year old teen cursed, wondering why it didn't work, but decided that he'd worry about it later. Focusing on the taichou in front of him that was clearly pissed that he had interfered.

Then, out of no where, a black and a hint of crimson shot past Ichigo and straight to Soi Fon with a speed that neither of the two had ever seen before.

It was Kagome and her hair was knee-length and she had crimson streaks running through her hair and her bangs were shifted to the left side of her face and the tips of them were crimson as well. Her eyes were a dark transparent crimson color. The woman's reiatsu was a weird mixture of her miko powers, that seemed a dark crimson color, instead of their normal hot pink color, and were mixed with her dark gray color of her shinigami powers.

And Kagome looked _pissed_.

"Soi Fon." Kagome growled almost in a youkai-like voice and charged the taichou of division two. Kicking the woman in her chest with such a force that said taichou flew backwards about 100 feet but did a back-flip and landed in a croutch to prevent from hitting the ground harshly.

Ichigo's were wide when he noticed that Kagome's soul wasn't forced out of her gigai, but meerly her shinigami powers unlocked from her gigai, allowing the raven-haired and crimson-streaked woman to use her powers to the fullest.

"Ichigo!" A voice called out to the teen that sounded like Rukia's, and it was coming from _way_ behind him. Said carrot-top turned around to see Kisuke, Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, (unfortunately.) Orihime, Chad, with Ichigo's body on his back, and Uryu running towards him and Kuri was in front of the group with what looked like a candy dispenser in his mouth and was running towards, Ichigo was guessing, Kagome.

That was when Ichigo let his bankai disappear and ran towards the group to prevent them from getting any closer to Kagome and Soi Fon, knowing full well that once Kuri gave whatever he had in his mouth to Kagome that it was about to get _real_ ugly if he didn't get to a desent amount of room away from the two shinigami.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Sorry guys! ^^' It took longer then I thought to finish this chapter, but I'm working on part two right now the minute I post this chapter. Also, I'd appreciate if I got at least 3 reviews for this chapter! Thanks guys! TTFN!

-GoneCrazy666


	10. The Ordered Capture: Part 2!

_Chapter 10: The Ordered Capture: Part 2!_

"What in the name of Kami happened here, Ichigo?" Sango asked the 18 year old as he openned his eyes, now in his body and was on his feet.

Ichigo didn't answer right away, fearing that Sango would start bitching at him for the fact that he had accidentally caused Kagome pain before her miko and shinigami powers combined and flared from her body. Causing the miko/shinigami to go a little hay-wire and attack Soi Fon-taichou.

"I, uh, used my substitute shinigami badge on Kagome, making her scream in slight pain," Ichigo lied about Kagome feeling "slight pain". "Then she woke up a couple seconds later and attacked Soi Fon with her powers goin' a little nuts." Ichigo cringed when Sango punched him, _extremely_, hard on his head.

"Baka!" Sango snarled at her friend who, for some unknown reason, blushed. "You could have killed 'Gome." She continued her rant.

"I wouldn't want her to catch you calling her that Sango." Uryu said as a matter of factly. "Kagome may direct her current wrath on you."

Sango swallowed, somehow knowing that her Quincy friend was right.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Soul Society: Taichou's Meeting Room..._

BAM!

A woman with long black hair with a light clear transparent violet colored eyes, dressed in a shinigami kimono and had a taichou's long ankle-length white haori with the number nine written on the back of it, glared murderously at the taichou of the thirteenth division as she gripped the collar of his haori, pinning the poor man against the wall.

"You're telling me that you fucking asshole's have ordered an execution on _my sister_?" The new taichou of division nine and the former fukutaichou of division eleven snarled viciously. "And _you_. My baby sister's taichou and practically _best friend_ did _nothing_ to try and defend her? Instead you just stood in here stupidly as the order was given?" She shrieked in Ukitake-taichou's face so loud that the entire Soul Society could probably hear her.

"Please, Mizuki. I-"

SLAP!

Ukitake-taichou's face snapped to the side from the force of Mizuki's slap that was struck across his face, leaving a _extremely_ red colored hand print on his left cheek.

"You call yourself a fucking man." Mizuki growled at the white haired man she considered a brother for the past five years. "What happened to your promise to me and Kagz that you would do your best to protect Kagz. Huh?" Then Mizuki turned to Yamamoto-sotaichou who, like the rest of the taichou's in the room, had his eyes wide at the sight of Mizuki's anger. The young taichou _never_ had been angered this easily or to this level of anger.

"And you, you son of a _bitch_. You should fucking know better than occuse Kagz of stealing something that contained Aizen in that fucking seal that Kisuke Urahara made for you assholes to conseal the traiterous fucker in!" She roared at the old shinigami, not evening caring if she was going to get killed over it.

"You people disgust me! And if Soi Fon so as much as wounded a single _hair_ on Kagz I will _not_ hesitate to kill the bitch and if you mother fuckers dare harm Kagz, I won't care. _I will personally kill you off!_ One. By. One."

She snarled angerly before turning around and throwing open the door to the taichou's meeting room and marching out of it, instending on going to the World of the Living to protect her sister.

As Mizuki stormed down the hallway to go to her quarters to tell Shuuhei that she would be gone for a while, when a black neko youkai, with emerald green eyes, padded next to her mistress.

"Lady Mizuki?" The medium-sized neko youkai called to the angered taichou. "What's wrong, Milady?"

"Did you hear about how Kagome was blamed for stealing the seal that contains that bastard Aizen inside?"

The neko's eyes widened as she shook her head "no".

"Well, she was blamed for stealing it, and now and order has been sent out that Kagz is to be dragged back to the Soul Society and set for execution." Mizuki hid her eyes behind her long bangs.

"Bastards." The neko snarled, never liking the sotaichou or the rest of the taichous to begin with...especially that Kenpachi character. The man belonged in a fucking nut-house.

"Oi! Shuuhei!" Mizuki called out to her fukutaichou who was doing her paper work.

Again.

"Hai, Higurashi-taichou?" Shuuhei answered casually.

"First," Mizuki said, swatting Shuuhei's hands away from her paper work. "Stop doing my job. I'm supposed to do that. Not you." Shuuhei rolled his eyes at the 19 year old woman. "And the second?" He asked irritatibly.

"_Second_," Mizuki smacked Shuuhei upside his head, having her fukutaichou cringe in pain. "I'm leaving for a bit to the World of the Living to make sure Kagz isn't hurt from Soi Fon." Mizuki finished.

Shuuhei sighed, knowing that his taichou had completely hated the taichou of division two, the moment the woman insulted Mizuki's younger sister, saying that the former fukutaichou was nothing but a weak little broken-hearted girl. Which earned Soi Fon a punch to the face by Mizuki when she found out and it's been ugly between the two women ever since.

"And don't go doing my work while I'm gone or I'm gonna kick your ass like last time." Mizuki threatened him before turning around and leaving the room to her fukutaichou who had a shiver running down his spine at the memory of what happened the last time he had pissed off the woman that had just left the room.

Not wanting to have a repeat of that event. It wasn't pretty on Shuuhei's end.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_World of the Living: Rin and Sesshomaru's property with Kagome and Soi Fon..._

Everyone was watching the fight between Kagome and Soi Fon in the safety of Rin and Sesshomaru's mansion, having Kagome's gigai in the room with them as it lay unconscious on the couch even though it had a mod-soul in it, with a barrier surrounding said building, protecting the group from the destruction the two women would cause.

Kagome swallowed as she held Kuri in his shikai form, the miko/shinigami managed to get a few good hits on Soi Fon, but it didn't seem to do much.

_**'Kagz, you've **__never __**been able to defeat a taichou rank shinigami before. What makes you so sure that you can kick one's ass now?'**_ Kuri's voice questioned Kagome in her head.

Kagome shrugged. _'Dunno, honestly. Maybe it's because I have bankai now?'_

Kuri snorted. _**'Yeah, but you can barely hold onto it for about ten freggin' minutes.'**_ The zanpakuto told his shinigami wielder while said woman blocked another attack of Soi Fon and dashed away from the woman. _'True.'_ Kagome agreed. _'Maybe I should've worked on my bankai with Zuki more, huh?'_

Kagome could see Kuri nod in agreement.

_**'It would've helped you now that you need bankai. Now that Yamamoto-sotaichou and the other taichous, fukutaichous, and the normal shinigami are after you.'**_

Kagome nodded as she charged Soi Fon the second the other woman charged Kagome and struck Kagome in her chest.

In the same place where her Suzumebachi had struck Kagome the first time and said miko/shinigami gasped in pain, clutching where the hornet tattoo-like outline that rested on her chest, and coughed up blood. Then collapsed onto the ground.

Breathing heavily.

Soi Fon smirked. Thinking that she had defeated the infamous former fukutaichou of division thirteen, but her smirk quickly turned into a shocked expression on her face when she saw Kagome being surrounded by a combination of black, white, and hot pink static. Before Kagome's body rose into the air and then landed on her feet.

Kagome growled at the other woman before her, the miko/shinigami's reiatsu and miko reiki combining with one Kagome muttered, "Drain them of their life, Kurimuzon." before Kuri transformed into his shikai form.

Then Kagome lunged forward and appeared next to Soi Fon with the blade of the sycthe imbedded in Soi Fon's chest. Then Kagome forced some of her miko powers through her zanpakuto, shocking Soi Fon with her miko powers and twirlled around and threw the taichou-ranked shinigami away from Kagome just in time to have Soi Fon's fukutaichou, Omaeda, to have his taichou thrown at him.

The miko/shinigami's left hand glowed a hot pink, like it was gathering power slowly before a hot pink miko blast rested in Kagome's hand before the girl threw it at the two shinigami.

"Holy shit." Ichigo cursed in awe as he and the other's witnessed Kagome's brutality towards Soi Fon through the large window of Sesshomaru and Rin's living room.

"Kisuke." Rukia turned to the blonde man. "What is that reiatsu surrounding Kagome?"

Kisuke inhaled a ragged breath, him and everyone else in the room being affected by Kagome's intense reiatsu, and finally answered. "Before Kagome died, she was a miko...and a _very_ powerful one at that. She was also known as the "Shikon no Miko." The power you see that's coursing throughout Kagome is her miko reiki, shinigami reiatsu, and the power of the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Kagome still has the Shikon no Tama after all these years? I thought it was purified 500 years ago."

"No." A mysterious woman's voice answered the daiyoukai before a young woman in a shinigami kimono and a long ankle-length white taichous' haori with the number nine on the back of it, that rested over the shinigami kimono. She had long black hair and had light clear transparent violet colored eyes. "The Jewel wasn't purified all those years ago because the wish that was granted on it wasn't selfless, but more to the point self_ish_. So, in doing so, when Inuyasha wished for what he did, the Shikon no Tama threw itself at Kagome, the Shikon no Miko." She finished.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snarled before he gasped as pain filled his body and fell to the floor.

"I am Mizuki Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi's elder sister." She said coldly to the hanyou-appeared-human that currently lay on the floor, crumpled in a ball in pain. "You must be that Inuyasha fucker. Given by your youki, you're the hanyou who broke Kagome's heart 500 years ago. _Bastard_." Mizuki snarled the last word as if it were poison in her mouth.

"Mizuki. What are you doing here?" Kisuke asked the woman before him and the group.

Mizuki snarled and rolled her eyes.

"I just got back from the World of the Living a couple of days ago when I went to go visit Souta, to make sure he was doing alright, and I went to go show Yamamoto-sotaichou that I was capable of being a taichou and when I passed, I found out that there was an order for Kagome's retreival from the World of the Living and to be dragged back to the Soul Society for execution." Mizuki explained. "Now. Tell me. Has that bitch Soi Fon inflicted any damage on Kagome?"

Kisuke swallowed and nodded, everyone flinching when they hear Mizuki's foul cursing.

"Fuck." She murmured foully.

"No worries Lady Mizuki," A small black figure formed onto Mizuki's left shoulder. "I'm sure that Lady Kagome can kick Soi Fon's ass. After all, she _is_ a Higurashi."

"So says you Na-Na. Just because Kagome's reiatsu and reiki are extremely powerful, it doesn't mean that she can kick just about anyone's ass." Mizuki snorted at the neko youkai who shrugged. (a/n: The neko youkai's name is pronounced: NAH-NAH just wanna let you guys know.)

That was when Na-Na sniffed the air and stiffened, staring through the window that allowed everyone to see Kagome fighting Soi Fon. "Lady Mizuki, you must go calm down Kagome before her reiki and reiatsu get even more intense. Lady Kagome's normal dark gray shinigami reiatsu and hot pink colored reiki are mixed right now, showing that she is using shikai. However, this other combination of reiatsu is mixed with Lady Kagome's powers and making them dangerous to any who get near."

"What kind of reiatsu is mixing with Kagome's reiki and reiatsu?" Kisuke asked, out loud, in curiousity.

Na-Na sniffed the air again, searching for the source of the scent before looking at Ichigo and pointed at him with her paw. "Him. The akage no hito. His reiatsu smells of shinigami and a hint of hollow. Lady Kagome's powers are currently mixed with some of his right now." Na-Na told Mizuki in her normal calm voice.

Mizuki nodded her head and walked over to the window to see Kagome stab Soi Fon in her chest with Kurimuzon's blade and throw the taichou right into her fukutaichou that had just appeared, throwing the two to the ground. Kagome's powers were beginning to worry Mizuki, if she didn't get Kagome's powers back under control then a whole shit load of hollows would come after Kagome and all hell would surely to break loose.

"I'll go calm Kagome down." Mizuki announced seriously. "Make sure you dispell the reiatsu that doesn't belong to Lady Kagome, Lady Mizuki. If you can not do that, then I'm afraid you must..."save" your sister from this nightmare." Na-Na told her.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Outside with Kagome..._

Kagome was breathing heavily, feeling strangely powerful and, for some reason, she was seriously enjoying beating the shit out of Soi Fon and her fukutaichou. Is this what Inuyasha felt the first time he transformed into his youkai form? Kagome winced as she saw that guy that looked an awful lot like Ichigo except that his hair, skin and clothes were completely white and his eyes were yellow and the white parts were black. The creepy-looking Ichigo had a creepy smile that ran chills down Kagome spine. Whoever this guy was, it was beginning to piss her off.

"What's wrong Higurashi? Not feeling up to it anymore?" Soi Fon's ragged voice, what sounded like to Kagome, teased quietly.

Kagome groaned in annoyance of Soi Fon and the images of this strange guy in her head and slammed her Kurimuzon into the ground, inches away from slamming it into Soi Fon's head.

Soi Fon was getting a strange felling from Kagome, the girl's reiatsu was _completely_ chaotic right now and who knows what would happen should anyone set Kagome off in the wrong way.

Kagome growled at Soi Fon before quickly spinning her Kurimuzon around and threw Soi Fon into the air just by slamming Kagome's zanpakuto into Soi Fon's right side. Then Kagome jumped up in the air and above Soi Fon and slammed her towards the ground again with her foot into the middle of the taichou's back followed by a loud _snap!_

But before Soi Fon could make it to the ground once again, she was hit again by one of Kagome's miko blasts, causing the taichou to flinch in pain and crash into the ground. Kagome grunted as her head began to hurt again, placing a hand on the side of her head and noticed that it was bleeding, not badly bleeding, but bleeding none-the-less.

Soi Fon panted as she rose to her feet, motioning for Omaeda to leave and go back to the Soul Society just as she had ordered him to do so earlier that evening, and used her flash-step and tackled Kagome to the ground and stabbed the former fukutaichou of division thirteen right in her chest where the other two hornet black outline like-tattoo markings were already. But couldn't help but notice that the two hornet markings on Kagome's chest weren't in the same exact spot but meerly shifted so they weren't completely on top of one another.

Kagome coughed up blood before snarling at the woman above her and punched her as hard in the face, knocking Soi Fon off of Kagome and flew back about ten feet. When the woman was about to get up, a familar reiatsu appeared in front of Kagome who stared at the figure in front of her in shock.

"Oi! Soi Fon! If your senses are fucked up, then I'll be the one to tell you that if you provoke Kagome any further, you're bound to get your ass killed. Kagome's reiatsu and reiki have accidentally mixed with Ichigo's."

Soi Fon's eyes widened, but made no move towards Mizuki _or_ Kagome, due to her back and face injury.

"Now leave before Kagome kills you. I'm already gonna have a major pain in my ass with trying to calm Kagz down." Mizuki murmured the last part to herself quietly. Then looked at Soi Fon's fukutaichou, Omaeda. "Take Soi Fon back to the Soul Society and tell Yamamoto-sotaichou that I think I may have found proof that Kagome didn't steal Aizen's seal. Now go." Mizuki ordered.

The fukutaichou of division two nodded quickly before openning the portal to get back to the Soul Society, while carrying his reluctant taichou along with him.

The new taichou of division nine sighed before she heard Kagome's pain-filled groan, followed by a solid black blur that had a hint of red, lunge itself at Mizuki and throw her about 10 feet away. _"It seems that Kagz is pretty tired considering the shit I'm guessing Soi Fon put her through."_ Mizuki thought to herself before she quickly dodged her sister's Kurimuzon and unsheathed her own zanpakuto and uttered the words, "Bring them peace, Kyusokuna Kasai." before a large black .50 Calibur Magnum appeared in Mizuki's hand and she readied herself for her sister's next attack.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Hey guys! =3 Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up...I was trying to figure out how I was gonna try and work it out an everything, so my friend mentioned something about putting a relative of Kagome's in the story...so if you read this chapter then you obviously know that I did just that. Anyway, for the next chapter, there's just a little bit more fighting and the rest of the chapter is just Kagome being violent to Inuyasha and Kikyou! Yay! Till next time guys! Bye-bye now! I'm gonna get working on the next chapter right now! =D

ALSO: The name that Na-Na called Ichigo (akage no hito) means "carrot-top" just wanna let you know!


	11. Xmas Party and Inu's bad move!

_Chapter 11: X-Mas Party and Inu's bad move!_

It took a good two or three hours to finally get Kagome's powers under control. Yes, it was a major pain in Mizuki's ass but she managed to get rid of the little bit of Ichigo's reiatsu that was in Kagome's body. Later to find out _how_ Ichigo's reiatsu got in Kagome's body, it turns out when Ichigo pressed his substitiute shinigami badge on Kagome's chest, he had accidentally forced some of his own reiatsu into Kagome through the badge.

Ichigo's confession earned the boy a punch to the head by a very irritated and injured Mizuki who sat beside him and continued to bitch at him, telling him that he was a fucking baka for doing something like that to someone who _clearly_ wasn't a substitute shinigami and if he did it again, Mizuki would render Ichigo an eunuch and repeatedly beat the living shit out of him.

Na-Na and Kisuke were nodding in agreement, having both witnessed the young woman's anger before.

"And _you_, you fucking pervert!" Mizuki turned to Kisuke, making sure not to further injure her broken, left, arm. "Did you _really_ have to make Kagome's gigai so freggin' realistic?"

"What do you mean 'Zuki?" Kisuke tilted his head lightly. Kagome glared at the former shinigami man darkly. "Let's see." Kagome started, tapping her chin gently with her fractered leg on Sango's lap. "My boobs are bigger and I had to go look for bras that were two cup sizes larger than the one's I had before I freggin' died and in my shinigami form! About five minutes ago I had to use one of Sango's tampons because I found out that I'm on my freggin' period!"

Sango blushed and looked down at Kagome's leg while the miko/shinigami continued her rant.

"If my leg wasn't busted," Kagome looked at Mizuki who mouthed "sorry". "Then I'd be over there kickin' your ass! And speaking of asses, mine also got a little bit more of one!" She growled at Kisuke who swallowed and sweatdropped and Na-Na snickered at him from Mizuki's lap.

"Now, now Kagome." Sesshomaru said to the miko/shinigami in a calm collective voice. "There's no need for violence when you can direct it at Inuyasha before you destroy my home."

Kagome smirked at Sesshomaru, to who, returned the smirk back at Kagome. Sesshomaru had to admit, he liked this version of Kagome much better than the annoying one 500 years prior. She had a lot more spunk, could hold her own, strong, and didn't take shit from anyone.

It was a shame that Kagome died and never became Inuyasha's mate, the daiyoukai would have loved to see how their children would have turned out.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally. Oh well, guess that Kami had different intentions for his hanyou half-brother and Kagome.

It was also decided that Kagome take the house that Rin and Sesshomaru offered the miko/shinigami for safety reasons, just in case her powers go a little haywire again and Mizuki could be there to calm her sister down. Everyone also discovered how Mizuki died, it turned out that as a child, Mizuki was toren away from her mother, grandfather, and baby brother and sister by her bastard of a father, due to divorce. Shortly after Mizuki had arrived in her new home, her father began to act strangely around the small 8 year old.

But, being the child that Mizuki was, the little girl didn't think much of it until one day getting back from school when her father jumped out and pinned the small Mizuki to the ground and tore at her clothes, trying to remove them. Then attempted to rape the poor girl, but Mizuki managed to grab onto a knife that had fallen onto the floor beside her, from the table, and repeatedly began to stab the man she was to call "father". Three times in the neck, six times in chest, and one stab in each of his eyes. Mizuki managed to do all of that damage without having her innocence stolen away from her by that..._thing_ she called a father.

Most would think that Mizuki would have had nightmares for the rest of her life and be emotionally and mentally scarred for life from her ordeal, but the young girl went on with her life as if that event had never occurred to her. The police had originally planned on sending Mizuki back to live with her mother, brother, grandfather, and sister, however, when Mrs. Higurashi found out what had happened, she refused to have Mizuki, a murderous child as Mrs. Higurashi surprisingly said, in her home with Kagome and Souta. So, instead the 8 year old miko girl, although Mizuki didn't know that she was one at the time, went to live in foster care for 7 years before being murdered by a serial killer who was having spouse issues and seeing as Mizuki was one of his vitcims that looked a lot like his wife, at least in his eyes, and he killed Mizuki without a second thought.

"There's no fucking way Mom would have turned you away from living with us 'Zuki." Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought of her kind-hearted mother disowning one of her own children.

"Whether you believe it or not Kagz, it's true. Why in the hell would I lie about something like that? Had that woman just let me go back and live with you guys, then I'd be alive right now." Mizuki snorted, rolling her eyes.

Kagome glared at her older sister.

"That's _bullshit_ Mizuki. Mom would _never_ do that to anyone let alone her own child."

Mizuki smirked, enjoying pissing off Kagome just like she had done over the past five years of her time in the Soul Society.

"Oh really? Think back on it. Do you remember a day when someone came to the door of the shrine, wanting to talk to her? And how upset she got when she told that someone to leave and never return to the house? When you asked her what the problem was but she refused to tell you?" Mizuki interrogated the girl repeatedly. "Do you remember any of that?"

Kagome flushed in anger as she remembered that day clearly and the day Mizuki was taken away right after the divorce her mother and father had gone through because Mr. Imai (a/n: Imai is Kag and 'Zuki's dad's last name. Higurashi is their mother's. Just makin' that up if you're wondering.) was touching Kagome and Mizuki in places on the body when the two little mikos' mother didn't want to have to sex with him, neither girl at the time knew what the word "sex" meant but decided not to ask.

"Wait a minute Zuki." Sango said Mizuki's nickname hestitantly, but when she saw Mizuki's reassuring smile, the former tayija knew she wasn't in any trouble with the elder Higurashi sister. Then proceeded to change the subject. "You told that big guy that you found proof of Kagome being innocent. What's the proof?" Kagome nodded, looking at her sister with a curious brow arched.

Mizuki sighed. "I only said that to Omaeda just buy some time so I _can_ find some proof." Then the young woman smiled and clapped her hands, once, together loudly. "Why are we talkin' about something so gloomy? Isn't it close to Christmas and New Year's?"

Everyone's eyes widened, except Inuyasha who was still on the floor curlled up in a ball in pain, at Mizuki's declaration.

"Oh my!" Rin gasped out loud. "She's right!" Then Rin turned to her mate/husband with her best puppy-dog pout that always made Sesshomaru let Rin have her way.

The daiyoukai sighed. "Whatever you want, Rin, you can get it." At the sound of Sesshomaru's answer, Rin squealed and hopped up and down. "Yay! Then we can have a Christmas Party here!"

Everyone shook their heads and sighed at Rin's hyperness.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Ichigo's place..._

Kagome sighed as Ichigo set the girl down on her bed.

"Are you alright Kagome?" The carrot-top asked the girl, sitting next to her on her bed and not realizing that his hand was on Kagome's thigh.

"I'm fine. Just wish my gigai wasn't so fucking realistic though. I mean seriously, did Kisuke _have_ to make my gigai function like a human woman? Give my gigai big breasts?" Kagome cupped her breasts to make a point which made Ichigo blush. When Kagome noticed that, she blushed and let go of her chest. "Sorry. Didn't mean to embarrass you." She mumbled.

When Ichigo didn't answer, Kagome stared to feel his hand on her thigh and it was moving closer to her core. As the teen's hand ventured itself to reach its destination, Kagome started to feel a sudden feel of wetness between her thighs the closer Ichigo's hand got. _'Damn you Kisuke.'_ Kagome mentally cursed the blonde man who made her gigai.

"Ich-Ichigo?" Kagome called to the carrot-top quietly and shakily as Ichigo leaned forward to kiss Kagome on her lips.

But just as Ichigo and Kagome's lips were barely touching, Isshin, Ichigo's dad, burst through the door.

Ultimitely killing the mood.

The raven-haired girl and carrot-top boy sighed in annoyance. Isshin's interruption instantly killed Kagome's arousal. Though the girl was secretly happy for that.

That was when Isshin noticed Kagome's broken leg and gasped dramatically behind his hand and asked a _lot_ of questions as to _how_ that happened and how bad of a boyfriend Ichigo was for letting that happen to his girlfriend.

Said carrot-top growled and his eye brow twitched before punching his father on the head, knocking the older Kurosaki man unconscious.

Kagome sweatdropped at the sight.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_The next morning: on the way to Rin and Sesshomaru's house..._

After an hour of Isshin crying about Kagome's announcement that she was moving into a house that a friend of hers offered her to stay and would be living with her sister as well so she wouldn't be lonely, Ichigo and Kagome were walking (a/n: Kagome got a pair of crutches from Isshin.) over to the daiyoukai and his mate's mansion and the two still had the small incident re-winding in their heads.

Everytime they would look at each other, they'd blush deeply and look away immediately. Neither of them knew _why_ it had happened.

_"Why did I do that anyway?"_ Ichigo wondered to himself with a new blush on his cheeks, remembering how soft Kagome's skin was on his hand and how close he was to touching her-

"Ichigo!" Both teens turned to see Mizuki, peeping out of the driver's passenger side window and waving her arm to her sister and Ichigo to get in the car that Mizuki was in. "C'mon!" She smiled.

Both Ichigo and Kagome stared at each other, without blushing this time, then quickly moved over to the vechicle that the two believed belonged to Sesshomaru and Rin.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Takahashi Property: Sesshomaru and Rin's mansion..._

Mizuki arched a brow from the couch that Kisuke helped her onto, considering she was injured and all. "Kagz?"

"Yeah?" Kagome replied to her sister, trying to ignore Orihime's sympathetic look that was casted on Kagome's well...casted leg. Then Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Orihime. If you think you can heal my leg without tiring yourself out, then go right on ahead."

Orihime nodded and got to work, ignoring Kagome's eyes roll.

"By the way, can someone explain to me as to _why_ my gigai even got a broken arm on it in first place?"

_Flashback: Yesterday afternoon. After Soi Fon left for the Soul Society..._

_There was a blur of pale violet and another blur of dark gray, hot pink, and black clashing with one another in the skies. The clashes caused shock-waves so strong that they struck the barrier that surrounded the mansion, not breaking through it though, which also caused everyone to move in random directions. Until Kikyou stood to her feet to go to the restroom, but just as she went to go to the restroom, another shock-wave struck the barrier that surrounded the mansion and Kikyou fell right onto the couch where Kagome's gigai lay..._

_End of Flashback..._

"So," Kagome chuckled at the humor of it. "You're telling me Kikyou's _ass_ broke my gigai's leg?" Kagome looked over at the ex-miko who was blushing. "Wow Kikyou. I guess it's true. Looks _are_ deceiving." Kagome said in a teasing voice that had Kikyou blush even more and Mizuki joined in on the laugh.

The rest in the room soon began to join the laughing. Except Inuyasha and Kikyou, of course.

Inuyasha snorted, rolling his now amber colored eyes, and said the stupidest thing.

"Yeah, well. At least Kikyou's not a fatass like you are Kagome." He snickered, no one, not even Kikyou, laughed at that.

At Inuyasha's comment, everyone turned to Kagome who had her brow arched and stood from the couch just Orihime just got done healing Kagome's leg, then looked at Sango with a smirk, a smirk that Sango wouldn't have like if it were meant vengence against _her_.

"Hey, Sango. Can I talk to ya outside for a bit?" Kagome looked at her sister who nodded and got up off the couch that she was sitting on and followed Kagome and Sango out of the room.

"Yeah?" Sango asked the girl that was once kind and the three women were outside of the room and were out of hearing reach of the occupants in the room.

"Does Inuyasha still have that Ramen fetish of his?" Kagome arched a questioning brow at Sango who nodded. "Perfect." Kagome smiled evilly, to which both Mizuki and Sango sweatdropped.

"Why?" Sango wondered, suddenly feeling terribly sorry for Inuyasha at that moment. But the former tayija didn't get an answer, instead, Kagome turned to her sister. "Remember that one time when you accidentally put our dad's viagra tablet in Souta's water when we were kids as a prank for getting back at him, thinking that it was a laxative tablet?"

Mizuki thought about it for a moment, then smirked evilly and nodded. "You wanna put a viagra tablet in Inuyasha's ramen as well as a laxative one?"

Kagome nodded, smiling eerily calmly.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Sorry Guys! I decided not to put any fighting in this chapter. *shrugs* I was too lazy for writing fighting scenes...anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Wonder how Inu is gonna react to Kagz revenge huh? Till next time guys! TTFN!


	12. Ramen Troubles: Part 1!

_Chapter 12: Ramen Troubles: Part 1!_

Kagome, Mizuki, and Sango went back into the room, Inuyasha now on the couch and not in pain, and sat down in their seats and began chatting with everyone as if they hadn't left the room in the first place.

Then Mizuki suggested they play a game, being bored and wanting to ignore Inuyasha's killer glare. So everyone agreed the game _Truth or Dare_ and everyone agreed, so they began playing.

So, Miroku started first.

That wasn't smart because he automatically got Sango's fist to his head the moment he had asked Kagome truth or dare, so the girl chose dare. Big mistake. So, knowing Miroku, he chose to dare Kagome to do something perverted. Now, what did our favorite monk dare Kagome to do?

Miroku dared Kagome to have sex with Ichigo and Mizuki laughed and high-fived Miroku when she saw the shade of crimson on her sister and Ichigo's faces.

Then, it was Kagome turn to ask whoever truth or dare. So, of course, Kagome chose to ask Inuyasha, "Truth or Dare?" and Inuyasha, feeling well brave, chose dare.

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha, even though not seeing him in 500 years, the "young" woman had still known some of his weaknesses.

"Okay, then." Kagome tapped her chin gently, thinking of what she should dare him to do. Then finally thought about. "I dare you to drink an entire bottle of hot sauce."

Everyones' eyes were wide.

Kikyou's with shock, Inuyasha's with horror, and everyone elses with hilarity.

Inuyasha shook his head no very quickly.

"Sorry, Yash. But that's one of the rules of the game!" Kuri snickered from Sango's shoulder. "If someone dares you to do something, ya gotta do it!" Inuyasha's eyes were now filled with _more_ horror and little bit of fear.

That was when everyone noticed that Sesshomaru had disappeared from the room, probably going to find the bottle of hot sauce that had Inuyasha's name written on.

"O-Oi! Now wait just a fuckin' minute, here!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at Sesshomaru who had the offending "beverage" in hand and was walking back into the living room and over to Inuyasha. "Miroku dared Kagome to fuck Ichigo, but they didn't do it!" He tried to reason.

Mizuki rolled her eyes, as she leaned further back into the couch casually and snorted. "Just do it, ya fuckin' coward."

Inuyasha glared at Mizuki who smirked at him. "Oh, yeah? I'm a fuckin' coward? How 'bout _you_ drink a full bottle of fuckin' hot sauce?"

"Is that a dare Dog-Boy?" Mizuki arched a brow, amusement dancing in her clear violet eyes.

Inuyasha nodded his head, grabbed the hot sauce out of Sesshomaru's hand, and slapped it into Mizuki's hand. But before the other miko/shinigami openned the lid to the hot sauce, she looked up at Sesshomaru and asked him if he had another bottle and the daiyoukai nodded, smirking as he turned around and left the room to go get another bottle of hot sauce.

"What the hell did you asked Sesshomaru _that_?" Inuyasha growled at Kagome's older sister who shrugged. "Because you still have to do what Kagome dared you to do." Mizuki replied lazily, twisting off the lid to the hot sauce bottle. Seeing everyone staring at her, waiting for her to drink the "beverage" in her hand.

"Why aren't ya drinkin' it, Mizuki? Chicken?" Inuyasha teased at Mizuki who shook her head. "No. I'm waiting for Sessh gets back so he can see."

At the mention of Inuyasha's half-brother, said man entered the room and sat down next to his mate and nodded for Mizuki to continue.

"Okay, then." Mizuki shrugged again, bringing the bottle to her lips before whispering, "Bottoms up." Then chugged down the whole bottle in about three minutes and licked her lips after she removed the bottle away from her mouth and smirked at the hanyou sitting across from her. "Okay, Inuyasha. I proved that I can drink a _full_ bottle of hot sauce, now it's your turn." She grinned wickedly at Inuyasha who shivered, looking at the bottle before twisting off the lid and was about to start drinking it but was stopped by Mizuki.

"What?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't think it's very fair that you don't get a turn to ask someone truth or dare. So, before you drink that,and possibly have your tongue removed from having the nerves on your tongue shot," The clear violet eyed woman whispered that last part to herself then contined."-ask whoever truth or dare."

"Fine." Inuyasha glared at Kagome who would have swallowed by the evil glint in his eyes but didn't. "Truth or Dare?"

Kagome smirked, arms crossed under her double D breasts. (a/n: Kisuke's fault.)

"Dare." She said in a, somewhat sounding, taunting voice.

"I dare you to take both your bra and shirt off." Inuyasha thought Kagome would have blushed and said something like, "FUCK NO!" but, instead Kagome simply asked. "How long?"

"Rest of the night."

"Okay." Kagome shrugged off her shirt and unclasped her bra, and when both were off, the only thing that was covering Kagome's breasts was her left arm.

As soon as Kagome's top and bra were off at that moment as well, Miroku fainted and Orihime slapped her hands over Chad and Uryu's eyes. Her left hand on Uryu's eyes and her right on Chad's. Meanwhile, Rukia blushed and slapped her right hand on Ichigo's eyes to prevent him from seeing a topless Kagome, who was sitting to his left side.

Kisuke and Sesshomaru, only guys in the room that weren't freaking out, shook their heads with humorous smiles placed on their faces.

"So." Kagome grinned wickedly at Kisuke who gulped. "Truth or Dare, Kisuke?"

"Truth." Kisuke answered and Kagome pouted, thinking off his "truth" question, but heard Na-Na's voice say, "You gotta drink it, Inuyasha. Or Kuri and I will make you." and heard Inuyasha's reply of, "Fuck off, ya stupid cat! I ain-" but his reply was broken off by a _pop!_ sound, followed by some gurggling choking sounds and Sango and Mizuki's snickers at the sight of Na-Na sitting on the back of the couch while forcing Inuyasha's head back with her front paws and Kuri forcing the now open hot sauce bottle down the hanyou's throat.

They all continued to play Truth or Dare, except Miroku since he was passed out on the floor and Inuyasha who was downstairs in the kitchen for the rest of the night with his mouth in the water that was rushing out of the fauset due to drinking the entire bottle of hot sauce that Kagome had dared him to drink. They all had a good time and while they were still playing Rukia suggested that Kagome were to put her top back on but the miko/shinigami refused to do so, then Mizuki said just to put her bra on so Rukia and Orihime could stop covering the boys' eyes already. So Kagome agreed and put on her baby blue and white polka dotted bra back on.

_Finally_, everyone decided to call it a night and went to go back to their houses. Mizuki, Kuri, Na-Na, and Kagome went over to their house that Rin and Sesshomaru offered them and Mizuki thought that if she brought over Miroku and Sango that it would give them more of a chance to be-friend Kagome again. So the older Higurashi sister invited Sango and Miroku over for the night and the couple agreed without hesitation.

"I'm goin' for a bath." Kagome mumbled before walking up the steps with Kuri following closely behind.

Sango sighed and she placed a now barely conscious Miroku on the couch.

"Are you okay, Sango?" Mizuki tilted her head at the former tayija who smiled at Kagome's older sister.

"I'm fine. I just wish that I could see the old Kagome that I used to know again. She was like a sister to me back then." The brunette confessed quietly, now slightly confused by the smile Mizuki was sending her way. "What?"

"That's why I asked you and Miroku to come over tonight." Then Mizuki said in a little lower voice. "And who knows, Kagome just may let you guys in on her little plan on her pay back on Inuyasha."

Sango smirked and Miroku was now fully conscious when he heard Mizuki mention something about Kagome planning on doing something to Inuyasha.

"What is Kagome planning on doing to Inuyasha? And why?" He asked dumbly.

"Inuyasha basically called Kagome a fatass." Sango groaned, thinking how much more misery the poor hanyou was gonna be when he eats his Ramen when Kagome adds a few...spices to it.

"And now she's planning on putting a laxative and viagra tablet in Inuyasha's Ramen when he's not looking." Mizuki said in a whisper to Miroku who immediately started cracking up.

"That's gotta be the greatest and most fucked up revenge I've ever heard of." Miroku said through laugh-induced tears.

"How _did_ that happen, Zuki?" Sango wondered to Mizuki who now sat next to Miroku.

"Well," The 19 year old miko/shinigami shrugged. "It happened when Kagome and I were just kids. She was 6 and I was 7..."

_Flashback of 12 years ago in the Higurashi Residence..._

_It was Mizuki and Kagome's birthday, the two girls had been born exactly one year from another, Mizuki was born on October 20, 1992 and Kagome was born on October 20, 1993, and a 5 year old Souta _(a/n: I know that Souta isn't a year younger than Kagome, but just bare with me...I think Souta's like what? 4 years younger than Kagz? Well, anyway, on with the story.)_ decided to play a prank on his two favorite sisters just for the fun of it._

_Mizuki was in the shower, humming to some random beat that popped in her head as she bathed in the hot steamy water and Souta grabbed some of the bleach out of the laundry room _(a/n: This happened to me before. I damn near killed my friend though.)_ and quickly ran up the steps to the bathroom and quickly, but quietly, openned the bathroom door. Knowing that his oldest sister liked to soak in the shower before putting the shampoo and conditioner in her hair, and thankfully realized that she had left the shampoo bottle as well as the conditioner on the bathroom counter _(a/n: I do that a lot out of habit...and leaving the bathroom door unlocked expecially after our bathroom door didn't have a lock on for the longest time and I always completely forgot to lock it behind me until me DAD walked in on me when I just got out of the shower.)_ and noticed that both bottles were half empty and dumped some bleach into each bottle and twisted back on the lids. Then quickly, yet quietly, ran out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and ran downstairs to get on with his prank for Kagome._

_End of Flashback..._

Both Miroku and Sango were wide-eyed when Mizuki finished the first part of her story.

"What color of hair did you have?" Miroku tried not to snicker.

"Well, I was using that kind of shampoo that keeps the hair dye locked in your hair so when you wash it, the stuff doesn't wash out right away. So that had some added weird chemicals in it, and with the bleach, my hair came out to a blackish gray color."

"Oh." Miroku said with a more steady voice now.

"What is your natural hair color?" Sango asked.

"She's a redhead." Na-Na yawned. "But seeing as having violet eyes with red hair doesn't look too great, Lady Mizuki decided to dye her hair black."

"Damn." Sango cursed in awe, feeling sorry the poor boy Mizuki and Kagome called their brother. "What happened to Kagome?"

"After Souta got done with tinkering with Mizuki's shampoo and conditioner, the little bugger went into the garden outside of our house and grabbed some bugs and ran them up to my bedroom and hid them under my bedsheets." Kagome said as she came down the stairs with a smile on her face and some tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Sango got up and hesitantly walked up to Kagome, half afraid the girl would slap Sango again, but surprisingly Kagome did the opposite. Kagome hugged Sango while still talking about what she and Mizuki had done to Souta in return.

The brunette smiled and hugged Kagome, both girls noticing that Miroku had joined them and hugged them, without surprisingly touching their asses.

Mizuki and Na-Na smiled at the sight of the broken-hearted miko/shinigami being comforted by two of her old friends.

"We're so sorry, Kagome." Sango whispered to Kagome, stroking her back soothingly. Miroku not doing anything other than hugging Sango and Kagome, not wanting to kill the moment with his groping.

Then Kagome pulled back whipping away the tears off of her cheeks and smiled. "It's amazing. I'm just barely in the World of the Living for not even four days and the wall I built around myself is already starting to crumble." Kagome confessed. "A-and...I've been thinking about a lot lately. And if you two are willing to look past the bitch that you've been facing ever since I got back to the World of the Living, then could we maybe..."

Sango and Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Kagome. We can be friends again." Sango smiled, now slowly crying because she was so happy to know that she got her best friend and sister back and hugged Kagome again.

That was when Mizuki cleared her throat, directing the three "teen's" attention to her. But thankfully, not killing the moment.

"So Kagz, you gonna let Sango and Miroku in on your evil plan on getting Inuyasha back?"

Kagome chuckled and nodded. Then touched Sango's cheek, the one that she slapped earlier, and frowned. "I'm sorry for slapping you, Sango."

"It's okay, Kagz." Sango replied, patting Kagome's hand that was on Sango's cheek, briefly before Kagome slipped her hand away and let fall to her side. "By the way, Kagz," Miroku spoke up, feeling a little odd calling Kagome "Kagz". "I think I already know this answer, but I'm gonna ask it anyway. Are you gonna be friends with Inuyasha again?"

Miroku's answer was a snort from Mizuki, Sango, and Kagome. So the monk took that answer for a "no" or even a "fuck no".

"Don't think so, Roku." Kagome snorted, thinking that now that the three are friends again that it was okay to call them by the names she had done about two weeks before the Shikon no Tama was completed and wished on.

"So then, Lady Kagome." Everyone looked at black neko youkai. "What's your plan for Dog-Boy's Hell tomorrow?"

Kagome "hmm"ed, thinking about how she was gonna get the laxative bottle and the viagra bottle. Since she already had a plan for tomorrow, Kagome just had to get her "ingredients".

"Okay, this is how it's gonna go..."

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Next day: Karakura High School..._

Kagome, Mizuki, Sango, Miroku, Kuri, and Na-Na casually walked to school as if it were another day and not one where it was gonna be hell for a certain hanyou they all knew.

"So," Kuri said to Kagome, popping his head out of her school bag to stare at the five century year old miko/shinigami. "How do ya wanna do this?"

"Do what?" A familar growl asked from behing the small group of friends.

"Nothing." Kagome sang, grinning a creepy grin at the hanyou-appeared-human who she once called her "first and _only_ love". "Nothing that you need to strain that little brain of yours, is all."

Inuyasha growled at Kagome, but stopped when he noticed that Sango and Miroku were standing closer to Kagome than normal. "What the hell are you guys hangin' out with the bitch for?"

Kagome's eye brow twitched for a moment before Kuri poked out the spin of one of Kagome's textbooks, sensing the girl wanted to slam something into the poor hanyou's head. The zanpakuto was right.

Within a second, Kagome viciously smashed the textbook onto Inuyasha's head, leaving a rectangular indent-like shape in his head and it was steaming. Then the girl and her friends continued down the hallway, whispering to one another about "the plan" that was to begin a few moments.

"Didn't think that you'd be friends with them so soon, Kagome." Mizuki whispered to her sister. The violet eye colored miko/shinigami was now in her gigai that Kisuke had made her about a month ago. Mizuki's gigai didn't have anything extra perverted added to it, instead, all that her gigai had was Mizuki's waist-length black hair, which now looked like it had purple highlights in it due to the lights hitting it, her eyes were still the clear light transparent violet color, and she was dressed in a school uniform.

The 500 year old miko/shinigami glared at her sister before snorting at her before looking to the girl beside Mizuki. It was Na-Na.

Kisuke had taken the liberty of making _human-formed_ gigai for the neko youkai. Na-Na's gigai had black ebony hair that stopped at her mid-back and it was braided in a loose braid, resting on her right shoulder. Her eyes were that gorgious emerald green color and the pattern of the eyes were the pattern that of a neko, Na-Na wasn't much for large breasts so she made sure that pervert, Kisuke made her gigai with _at least_ a B cup chest and nothing more or less than that.

Na-Na was about the same age as Mizuki in youkai years, which was about four hundred years, so the neko youkai was in the gigai body of a 19 year old young woman. The young woman was also wearing a school uniform as well.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you in a skirt, Mizuki." Kagome replied, with a smirk. And her sister copied Kagome's earlier snort. "If I had it my way, I'd be wearing a fucking guy's uniform. Gah, I absolutely _hate_ skirts! I feel fucking naked!" Mizuki growled at the offending piece of clothing and the action made Na-Na giggle like the schoolgirl that she was currently pretending to be.

"Whatever." Mizuki sighed and the group continued to walk around until the bell rang and moved to their homeroom. Which thankfully they all had together.

The class began with Mizuki introducing herself as Mizuki Nakamura and Na-Na introduced herself as Namiko Nakamura.

That was when Na-Na could suddenly smell the scent of chicken-flavored food coming from beside her and instantly knew that it was Inuyasha sneaking food, but the neko had to admit. She was surprised that their sensei hadn't caught the hanyou-appeared-human eating food in class.

Then the neko turned to Mizuki who looked at Kagome who nodded and when Inuyasha wasn't looking, the miko/shinigami quickly tossed a small packet to Mizuki then she tossed to Na-Na who ripped it open and quickly poured the ground up laxative tablet into the poor boy's ramen.

Sango, Miroku, Mizuki, Kuri, Kagome, and Na-Na secretly snickering when Inuyasha went back to eating his ramen while also paying attention to the sensei.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Damn dude! I'm writing too much on these chappies, huh? Oh well, you guys aren't complaining...are you? Nah, you're not. Anyway, since I wrote this chapter all little longer than I thought it was originally gonna be, I'm gonna add the second part of the chapter next time! KK?

Anyway, the next chapter! We will see what happens to Inu after he gets done eating his ramen in class? But before any of you ask something like, "Why didn't Na-Na put the viagra tablet in Inu's ramen along with the laxative one?" or some other questions that are most likely already roaming throughout my head right now...anyway, what I'm planning on doing is making Inu's little torture be prolonged just 'cause I'm feeling evil right now! Muwahahaha...ha!

At least **three**reviews? Plz and Thank you!

Til next time, Guys! TTFN!


	13. Ramen Troubles: Part 2!

a/n: Here's chapter 13 guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of _Inuyasha_ or _Bleach_. However, I do own the character Mizuki and will most likely be using her in many of my other Inuyasha crossovers, or just Inuyasha stories, to come.

ALSO: For those of you who have been reading "_What did I do Wrong?_". I will finish that fic when I'm finished with this one.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Chapter 13: Ramen Troubles: Part 2!_

About five minutes after Inuyasha finished his ramen, Kagome secretly wondered that since Inuyasha was hanyou, if the laxative tablet would take longer to effect him because of his youkai blood that would have higher tolerance for the drug or not. But the girl, her sister and her neko youkai-in-human form, Sango, Miroku, and Kuri soon got their answer when Inuyasha soon began clutching his stomach at first in annoyance, then in pain.

Shortly after, the hanyou-appeared-human raised his hand and told the sensei that he needed to go to the restroom and the sensei nodded and allowed the "teen" to leave the classroom to go to the restroom.

_How long do you think that Dog-Boy will be in the restroom for?_ A note said as it randomly placed on Kagome's desk by Na-Na.

_**Dunno. I didn't think that the drug would work on Inuyasha that quickly. Since his youkai blood most likely has high tolerance to drugs and whatnot.**_Kagome slipped the note on Na-Na's desk and the neko read it, looking back at Kagome and agreed silently.

_Yeah, I can see what you mean. Do you think that the viagra tablet will work on him? Or should we double to dosage?_ Na-Na's response read.

_**We'll just give him one tablet at first and see.**_

Na-Na nodded to Kagome as the neko finished reading Kagome's response.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Lunch Break..._

Kagome and everyone else sat at their table for their lunch break.

It's been three hours and Inuyasha has yet to return.

"Ya think you killed his fascination with ramen, La-" Na-Na shook her head to correct herself. "Kagome?"

"Probably not." Mizuki answered for Kagome, noticing that Na-Na had almost called Kagome "Lady Kagome" but Mizuki's neko companion managed to catch herself before it slipped. Both Mizuki and Kagome had taken hours last night of trying to get Na-Na from putting the "Lady" or "Mistress" parts in front of womens' names and the "Lord" or "Master" parts in front of the mens'.

But since Na-Na was born into a strict family, she was raised to put those parts in front of the men and womens' names in a sign of respect, _but_ both miko sisters managed to make Na-Na from using the "Lord", "Lady", etc stuff.

"What makes ya think that?" Ichigo wondered, having been told what Kagome had planned for Inuyasha this morning the moment the hanyou-appeared-human left the classroom this morning to go to the restroom.

"From what Kagome told me, Inuyasha is completely addicted the disgusting stuff. Wouldn't matter if you put hot sauce or poison in the shit, Dog-Boy would still eat it." Mizuki twirled the straw in her milk carten absentmindedly.

"Who's "Dog-Boy"?" Orihime asked the older Higurashi sister.

Before Mizuki or anyone could answer, Inuyasha, a.k.a. "Dog-Boy", entered the cafeteria and walked straight to his friends' table with a scowl firmly placed on his face.

"You alright, Inuyasha?" Na-Na asked the raven-haired boy with a straight-face, so she won't laugh at the poor boy for what's about to happen next.

Inuyasha snorted before zipping open his school bag to grab a dehydrated Ramen Noodle cup and walked over to the cafeteria person to ask if they could head up some water for him. Which they did and Inuyasha nodded before returning back to the table to begin eating his "lunch".

Kagome smiled coyly at the hanyou-appeared-human and repeated Na-Na's question that, for some reason, made Inuyasha and all of the guys at the table blush. Must've been the way she said it, huh?

The raven-haired "teen" swallowed his mouth-full of Ramen before answering Kagome, who was giving Inuyasha an uneven feeling.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome who stared at him innocently. A _little_ too innocently. "Why do you care? You seem to hate anyone who you talk to."

Kagome feigned shock, placing her hand on her chest and gasped dramatically. "Why, Inuyasha. You wound me. I can't ask to see if a former friend of mine about their health?"

Inuyasha just growled at Kagome before he shoved another mouth-full of Ramen into his mouth.

For the rest of the lunch period, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves until Miroku made the mistake of accidently touching Na-Na's ass, causing the neko to grab and extra laxative and viagra tablet out of her pocket and shoved them down the poor monk's throat. Then about three minutes later, Miroku was running to the restroom with Na-Na chuckling evilly after the him.

Mizuki turned to her youkai companion with a curious brow arched.

"What?" Na-Na looked at her miko/shinigami companion curiously. "So he'll be a little late for some of his classes."

"Yeah, but now he'll be hounding me for sex now." Sango grumbled low enough that only Kagome could hear. Said girl giggled.

Sango glared at Kagome, who just continued to giggle, but stopped when Sango punched the girl playfully in her shoulder.

Inuyasha was rolling his eyes, still munching on his Ramen, not paying any attention to the fact that Sango had popped a viagra tablet into his Ramen Noodles. But did notice the little sizzling sound coming from it and wondered what it was so he used his chop-sticks and moved some of his noodles around to see if he could find what it was, but shrugged when he didn't find anything and continued to eat his lunch.

That is, until he started to get a weird feeling in his pants and soon blushed when he realized what it was.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Mizuki tilted her head to the side in curiousity.

"N-no." Inuyasha studdered, still blushing and dashed out of the cafeteria and into the boys' restroom, fast enough that he hoped that no one had seen his little "friend" making itself appearance through his pants.

"You don't think, that baka Roku will tell Inuyasha about your little revenge plan...will he?" Mizuki looked at Sango who sweatdropped and secretly prayed that he wouldn't.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Sorry it's a little shorter than normal guys! But anyway, next chapter! Yash manages to find out about Kag's plan! o_0 And plans his own revenge!

Will Kag fall for his little traps or turn them on him? That's all in the next chapter guys! Please 3 reviews! Til next time! TTFN!


	14. The Date: Part 1!

**a/n: Hello All! Guess who? Yup! It's me, GoneCrazy666! Here's chapter 14 of "Second Chance to Love"! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: Some Kag/Ich limey stuff (Plz don't hate me if it sucks major ass. Thank You.) and some hilarity violence!**

_Chapter 14: The Date: Part 1!_

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Mizuki and Kagome's House..._

"He what?" Sango squealed to Kagome in both shock and excitement.

"Ichigo asked me out on a date." Kagome smiled shyly.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"That baka finally grew some balls and finally asked you out on a date?"

Kagome nodded.

"Wow. Where's he gonna take you?" Rin wondered out loud, completely oblivious that her question sounded a little...sexual.

Kagome shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well, we should try and find you something sexy to wear." Sango said out loud without meaning to, then noticed the girls' curious stares being directed at her. "What? She might get lucky tonight."

Rukia shook her head and sighed. "You've been hanging around Miroku for _far_ too long, Sango."

Rin and Kagome nodded in agreement.

Sango flushed but decided to shake it off and the four women left Kagome's room and went out shopping for a dress for Kagome's date with Ichigo tomorrow.

The four girls walked down the stairs and saw Sesshomaru and Mizuki talking about how to improve one of the new proto-type concealment charms that Sesshomaru had Toutousai make for him and the rest of the youkai population.

"You think that one of these things might work on me whenever I'm in my shinigami form, Sessh?" Mizuki looked at the braclet on Sesshomaru's wrist.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru shrugged, then looked up to see the four girls staring at him and Mizuki. "Hello."

Mizuki followed her new friend's gaze and saw that he was staring at Kagome and her friends. "Oh, hey girls. Whatcha doin'?"

"We're going to go shopping." Sango replied to the oldest Higurashi sybling.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked the question that Mizuki was about to ask.

"Something sexy for Kagome's date."

"With?" Mizuki arched a brow, both she and Sesshomaru having a hunch at who Kagome's date was.

The miko/shinigami girl, to Mizuki's shock, blushed and mumbled something like, "-chigo."

"Ichigo?" Mizuki tilted her head to the side in curiousity. "You're going out on a date with Ichigo?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at Mizuki with his hand extended out to her with his hand open and palm facing the ceiling and Mizuki cursed, pulling out her wallet from her pocket and handing a large some of cash to him.

The four girls' eyes blinked at the sight before it clicked in Rin's head first.

"Wait. You two bet on whether or not Kagome and Ichigo would go out on a date, or more, or not?" Rin looked at her mate/husband with irritation and Mizuki snickered at Sesshomaru's now scared look.

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah. It's not like it would have gotten anyone killed or anything." The oldest Higurashi sister shrugged.

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No." The violet-eyed woman shook her head. "To be perfectly honest, I'd prefer you to be with Ichigo rather than that baka hanyou, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Oh." Kagome replied, she and the other 3 girls exiting the house and going to the mall.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Later that night: Kurosaki Residence..._

Ichigo sat at his computer, talking to Mizuki on (a/n: Guess what?) Facebook.

_"She's really not into that fancy type stuff, actually."_

_**"Really? What's she into, then?"**_

_"Kags just likes a simple kind dinner theme kind of deal. Like..."_

_**"Like...?"**_

_"Shut up, I'm thinkin' here. I haven't talked to Kagz about girlly shit in a couple of years."_

Ichigo sighed as he waited for Mizuki to continue. He had been talking to the woman for about an hour now, having Mizuki tell him what Kagome prefers and what she doesn't, ever since Sango said that she had told Mizuki about Facebook and the woman decided to make a Facebook profile of her own to talk to some of her friends, from school, online. So Ichigo hoped on Facebook and searched Mizuki and sure enough the woman was on Facebook and sent a friend request to her, and in about less than 5 minutes later it was accepted and Ichigo started to "interrogate" Mizuki about Kagome.

_"Kagz into the kind of simple stuff, to truthfully honest she's a sucker for that kind of cheezey shit."_

_**"What do you mean by that?"**_

_"You know, like...say on V-Day for example, the whole guy getting flowers and chocolates. Or like going to the movies on a date. Shit like that. Kagz is little...old fashioned I guess you could say."_

Ichigo looked dryly at the last three responses he got from Mizuki and snorted.

_**"Do you realize that you said the word "shit" three times now?"**_

_"Yeah. And? Gotta problem with it?"_

_**"Not really, you just don't strike me as the kind of person to cuss, is all."**_

_"*Snort* Yeah. So says the boy who has the hots for a 500 year old woman."_

_**"There something wrong with that?"**_

_"Not really, no. But I gotta ask you though, are you uncomfortable going out on a date with a girl who is __**far**__ older than you?"_

Ichigo stared at the screen in confusion.

_**"No. Why?"**_

_"Kagz is little...I guess you could say, self-conscious of her current age when it comes to dating. To be honest, you're the first guy not to mind asking a 500 year old woman, who looks like an 18 year old teen. Knowing Kagz, she'll probably ask you that same question on the date."_

_**"To me, age doesn't matter."**_

_"So you're basically saying that Kagz could be a wrinkled old woman and you'd still have the hots for her?"_

_'Okay...I walked right into that one.' _Ichigo admitted to himself, sweatdropping as he read Mizuki's response.

_"Heh. You totally walked right into that right there. ;P"_

Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Two hours later: 7 pm..._

"C'mon Kagz! I gotta go!" Mizuki whined as she danced in circles, trying her _very_ best not to wet herself.

"Well, that's what you get for getting in that drinking contest with Sango earlier, huh?" Kagome responded through the locked bathroom door.

Mizuki growled, thinking about kicking down the door and going straight for the toilet, using it to "go", with Kagome still in the bathroom, not caring if the girl would get embarrassed.

"Fuck it." Mizuki mumbled to herself, kicking down the door to reveal Kagome with light make up on, her hair in a bon that was styled like a ribbon with curlled forelocks cascading past her breasts, dressed in a slim black dress that showed some cleavage and a pair of black 2 1/2 inch high heels.

"Mizuki!" Kagome blushed as she watched her older sister race to the toilet, and not wanting to see her sister use the toilet, the "young" woman quickly exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she left.

As soon as Kagome closed the door, she heard Mizuki sigh in relief as she emptied her bladder. That was when the doorbell rang and Kagome ran/power walked over to the door, having a hunch that it was her date, and sure enough, it was. Kagome smiled at Ichigo and giggled at the fact that he was wearing a tux.

"What?" Ichigo looked slightly confused. Kagome shook her head, replying with a simple, "Nothing." and the two left and entered the limo that Sesshomaru had allowed the two to use for the next couple of hours.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Mizuki and Kagome's House: Three and a half hours later..._

Mizuki sat in front of the flat screen, with a margarita wine cooler in hand, watching the only thing good on at the time, Spongebob, with Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku with her in the livingroom.

When, out of no where, Mizuki felt two familar reiatsus infront of the door, not entering the house. The young woman smirked, having and idea as to why the two weren't coming through the door, and moved out of her chair, none of her company noticing her sudden disappearance.

When Mizuki was in front of the door, she heard sounds that sounded suspiciously like moans. The woman arched a curious brow and looked through the peep-hole and her open eye widened as she witnessed her sister and Ichigo not only making out right in front of the door, but their hands were also roaming on the other's body.

One of Ichigo's hands was currently squeezing Kagome's left breast through her dress and his other hand rested on the girl's ass. Then he soon trailed his lips from Kagome's and place wet kisses down her neck, the girl moaning a little louder. Where as one of Kagome, still moaning was clutching Ichigo's shoulders before one hand traveled up into his orange hair, yanking his head from her neck and latched her lips to his again, deepening the kiss as her other hand slowly traveled from Ichigo's shoulder, down his chest and straight into his pants.

Mizuki's head automatically shot back away from the door, her eyes wide, the little scene still playing through her mind. The woman wishing that she had not witnessed her sister having a hot make out session with Ichigo.

Then, suddenly, both Kagome and Ichigo's reiatsus disappeared from the front of the door and now moved to the stairs in the side of the house and moved to the second floor of the house, most likely moving to Kagome's room to continue what they were doing there.

_'Note to self: Do __**not**__ go into Kagome's room for any reason for the rest of the night.'_ Mizuki thought to herself in some what, still, shock.

"Mizuki?" Rin tilted her head to the miko/shinigami in curiousity as said woman entered the living room again and sat in her chair. "Something wrong?" Just as Mizuki was about to respond, the group heard a feminine voice that sounded a lot like Kagome's scream, "Oh, Kami, yes!"

Miroku smirked lecherously and shook his head, clearly recognizing that tone of voice.

One of pure ecstasy. (a/n: Sorry if I spelt that wrong. ^^')

Sango rolled her eyes and snorted. Not even bothering smacking the pervert on the back of his head, knowing that it wouldn't matter.

"That answer your question, Rin?" Mizuki asked dryly to the young woman who was now blushing a deeo crimson. "Also, I highly recommend that no one tries to go up to Kagome's room tonight."

The other four nodded in agreement, then proceeded to watch the most retarded, in their opinion, (a/n: As well as my own.) cartoon.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Rin and Sesshomaru's House: Inuyasha's bedroom..._

Inuyasha groaned as he rolled off of Kikyou and onto his back beside the woman, who lay there panting.

Neither said anything for about five minutes, the only sounds that were heard were panting and heavy breathing.

Then Kikyou's weak voice spoke up, and what she said made Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"Did you know that stupid neko youkai poured crushed viagra and laxative tablets in your Ramen earlier today?" Kikyou looked at the hanyou to see his wide golden eyes staring at her in shock. "What? Are you telling me that you didn't see anything suspicious about the Ramen cup when you were eating it?"

Inuyasha lay motionless for a moment, thinking about this morning, not remembering anything suspicious about that noodle cup, then he thought about the noodle cup that he ate during the lunch break and remembered the strange stizzling in it but found nothing in it.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. During lunch break today, I saw something in my Ramen..." Inuyasha growled, having a feeling that a certain 500 year old miko/shinigami that he knows had something to do about that and silently swore that he would get back at her.

"How did you know about this?" Inuyasha looked at the woman beside him.

Kikyou shrugged. "I saw some white powder like substance in a little packet in Kagome's bag after you ran out of the cafeteria."

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Hey Guys! Once again! I'm sorry if the little "scene" between Kagz and Ich was crappy. Hopefully the lemon will be better. I mean I've never wrote anything like this before, and like the saying goes, "Practice makes perfect" right? So I'll get better at this kind of stuff.

Anywho...in the next chapter! Inu gets revenge on Kagz...or does he? Ichigo and Kagz? Are they in a relationship now? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!

ALSO: Could I get at least 3 reviews? Plz and thank you! :P


	15. The Chapter with a title that I

**a/n: Thank you those who reviewed the last chappie! I hope that no one was just being nice and just said that the limey thingy was okay...because if it wasn't, then please give me your honest opinion!**

**Anywho...here's chapter 15! Enjoy y'all!**

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Chapter 15: The Chapter with a title that I can't think one for..._

It was 3 in the morning and Mizuki was the only person up in the house, in the kitchen looking around in the fridge for something to munch on.

She found some balogna and decided to just eat a slice or two...maybe more...depended on the growling of her stomach.

"Mizuki?" A shakey familar voice called from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Kuri?" Mizuki turned to the little crimson dragon who stood looking tramitized and that cause Mizuki to be curious. "Something wrong?"

Kuri just simply nodded his head and Mizuki smirked when she figured out what might have upset Kuri.

"Did you go up to Kagz's room by any chance?"

"Uh huh." Kuri nodded his head slowly, still staring wide-eyed at the miko/shinigami.

"How much did you see?" Mizuki snickered at the little dragon.

"Much more than I'd ever care to see during my life-time." Kuri shivered, then asked. "May I sleep in your room tonight, Mizuki?"

The woman nodded in confirmation and the zanpakuto ran upstairs to go to sleep.

Mizuki just rolled her eyes at the overly dramatic zanpakuto and returned to her searching of the refridgrator.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Kagome and Mizuki's House: Three days later..._

It was about 6:00 am, the normal time for Mizuki and Na-Na to be up and about.

Both the miko and the neko youkai sat at the table eating their breakfast, waiting for Kagome to come down to get her breakfast before they all had to leave for school within the next hour.

"I'm grateful that Ichigo and Kagome met one another." Na-Na said out of random, smiling softly as she absentmindedly fiddled with the skirt of her school uniform.

Mizuki smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It seems that Kagz is finally finding love."

"You approve of Kagome and Ichigo's relationship with one another than?" Na-Na tilted her head to the side in a way that reminded Mizuki of a feline.

Mizuki nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, looking out the window to witness the beauty of Rin and Sesshomaru's well kept property.

"Of course I approve. In fact," Mizuki paused, now feeling Kagome's presence holt at the door to the kitchen. "I much rather Kagome be with Ichigo, than that two-timing son of a bitch hanyou."

Na-Na nodded as well.

"Speaking of relationships, Mizuki. How's yours with Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Mizuki stared at her youkai friend for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. Na-Na taking that answer as an "okay".

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Karakura High: Lunch break..._

Ever since Kagome, Mizuki, Kuri, and Na-Na, in her gigai, arrived to the school that morning, Inuyasha had been acting strangely quiet, when normally he would be bitching about something.

So, now it's lunch, and the hanyou-appeared-human had yet to complain or back-talk to Kagome when she'd say something that would normally piss him off.

"Sango?" Mizuki looked at her friend with concern as she saw the girl the first time today, as said girl was kind of wobbling and limping over to the table. (a/n: O.o What happened to Sango?)

The brunette "hmm?"ed to the older Higurashi sister in response casually.

"Are you alright? You're walkin' kinda funny."

Before Sango could respond, a goofy-smiling Miroku walked over to sit next to Sango, only to have the young woman to growl at him, causing the monk to whimper in fear and hide behind Kagome, who sweatdropped, holding her PB&J sandwich up to her mouth to take a bite of it.

For the rest of the lunch break, Miroku, being the perverted baka that he is, announced to their friends at the table that not only were Kagome and Ichigo now officially an item, but they had "sexual relations" a couple of days ago.

That only resulted with a pissed Kagome and Sango beating the poor monk to a bloody pulp all the while most of the students, who were witnessing it, were holding out their cell phones, recording Miroku's severe ass-kicking.

"I kinda feel sorry for the horny fucker." Na-Na mused dryly as she popped a bubble with her gum.

Mizuki nodded in agreement, remembering how Kagome acted when Mizuki had met up with her sister again in the Soul Society four years ago.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Flashback of four years ago: Soul Society..._

_"Aren't mikos supposed to...you know, nice and not act like a major bitch?" Renji asked a now pissed off Mizuki since Renji had called Mizuki's younger sister a "major bitch"._

_SMACK!_

_Renji's head snapped to the side when Mizuki's harsh slap struck his face, and even though Mizuki wasn't a shinigami she was one person that no one wanted to piss off. The last time someone pissed Mizuki off, they ended up in a coma, with broken bones, gashes all over their body, and bruises, for an entire two weeks._

_"You can't really blame Kagz for punching you in the face like that, Renji. Being drunk around her isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. __**Especially**__ when you make a move for her ass." Mizuki scolded the red-headed shinigami fukutaichou._

_Renji blushed when he thought of the blurred memory of his attempt two weeks ago. (a/n: The same time Mizuki arrived to the Soul Society.) Renji had just returned from a mission from the World of the Living and was at the town bar trying to get rid of stress that his taichou would, on rare occassion, give him when he had seen none other than Kagome Higurashi, fukutaichou of division thirteen, the most brutal and deadly shinigami ranked fukutaichou in the whole Soul Society, it was one of the main reasons that Zaraki-taichou would continuously challenge her to fights, always managing to get his ass handed to him occassionally. Kagome was also a bitter woman who would either beat the shit out of anyone or kill them without hesitation if provoked enough times._

_Being the baka that Renji was, at the moment anyway, the red-head walked over to Kagome and said something to her that he couldn't quite remember, but apparently Kagome didn't like it and told him to go fuck himself. So, as a comeback, Renji said that he would much rather fuck her instead and reached for her ass to let her know that he really meant it. However, everything blacked out for the poor red-head when Kagome blushed from both embarrassment and anger and her fist came speeding towards Renji's face at a __**very**__ fast speed._

_"Yeah, well, blame the alcohol, not me."_

_Mizuki arched a brow. _

_"I blame the baka who __**drank**__ the alcohol, and seeing as you were the one drunk off your ass and had been chugging down glass after glass of the shit, I, therefore, blame you." The cursed miko pointed to Renji with her dry reply and blank look._

_Renji didn't reply right away, seeing as the woman that they were talking about had just entered the town bar._

_"So, Renji." Kagome glared at the fukutaichou with her hands on her hips when she neared Mizuki and Renji. "Preparing to get drunk again so you can gather up the courage to grope me again?"_

_Mizuki sighed as Renji began to sweat._

_No response from Renji was heard and Kagome scuffed and moved across the room to go and sit down at one of tables so she could resist the urge to kill Renji._

_After Kagome left, Mizuki and Renji continued talking, but since Kagome was all the way across the room, she couldn't hear anything._

_"Why is Kagome so fucking cruel all the damn time? She got something shoved up her a-"_

_PUNCH!_

_Mizuki sighed as Renji fell victim to not __**Kagome's**__fist, but to __**Mizuki's**__, and landed on the floor with a solid __**thud**__._

_"You, my dumbass friend, have a mouth on you that will eventually get you killed one of these days." Mizuki said in a boring tone._

_But before Renji could reply, a girlly-ish scream in agonizing pain, that came from a man, was heard from the side of the room that Kagome was currently located. So Renji and Mizuki turned to see who had made the sound, only to see some poor bastard had done something to piss Kagome off and was now holding his crotch with his right hand and covering his now bloodied nose with his left._

_Mizuki, again, sighed in annoyance and stood up, ready to leave the bar so she wouldn't have to witness anymore of the beatings her younger sister would inflict on the poor baka._

_"I'm out." The 15 year old told Renji as she made her way to the exit/entrance to the bar. (a/n: Kind of weird that the bar would let a 15 year old in it.)_

_"Where are you goin'?" Renji asked as he followed the young woman out of the building._

_Mizuki shrugged. "To go join the academy so when I get in, I can get closer to Kagz and hopefully keep a watchful eye on her. Ya know to prevent anymore beatings." Mizuki continued, both of them now hearing yelling and glass shattering inside the bar._

_End of flashback..._

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Five minutes before end of lunch break..._

"So Kagz." Mizuki started in a somewhat bored/lazy tone. "How was your date last night?" The evil smirk that Mizuki was currently sporting didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

Kagome and Ichigo groaned in unison.

"Do you really have to ask that question now?" Ichigo asked miserably to the old miko/shinigami sybling who just smirked and nodded.

Mizuki pouted at Kagome.

"Please, Kagz? I want all the juicy details of _exactly_ you too did last night." The older miko/shinigami sister smirked at Ichigo and Kagome's blushes. "Oh, c'mon! It's not like anyone that was at the house last night _didn't _hear you two goin' at it like horny rabbits."

"Mizuki!" Kagome whined loudly, burrying her beat red face in her hands, all the while Ichigo slammed his head into the lunch table out of the embarrassment that Mizuki was currently putting both of them through.

"Fine." Mizuki still pouting. "You can spill later, when we get home."

Kagome groaned, not looking forward for after school at all today.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: So sorry for not updating when I should have. I've been playing my pokemon games a lot lately and I've been addicted to them really badly!

Anywho, in the next chapter, there will be a LEMON in it! Plz don't hate me if it sucks! It'll take me a while to write it, because I'm kinda picky about that sort of stuff, ya know?

Well, then! Till next time! TTFN my wonderful reviewers!


	16. AN Notice to All Reviewers

Good evening my wonderful reviewers!

I'm sorry to say that you guys will have to wait a little while longer for my stories to be updated…I will have the following updated somewhere around this weekend!

*_Second Chance to Love_ (No lemon for the chapter because my laptop crashed on me and I don't want to be writing "porn" on my sisters laptop)

*_New Student_

*_The Unexpected_

And maybe even…

*_Bound_

Also, I have some stories on my profile (all are welcome to say which ones) that I have lost complete interest in (except _New Experiences_ and_ What Did I Do Wrong?_) and plan on deleting…which ones do you guys think I should delete?

Answers will be most loved! Just send them to my inbox!


	17. Red Handed

A/N: Hello my wonderful reviewers! So sorry I had not been updating my stories like I should have been =( . However, I'm back and currently working on my stories but _Second Chance to Love_ will be the first to be updated. I'm not sure which of my others I should update, but I'll get to that later. Anyway, I would love to have a LEMON in this story, unfortunately, I do not want to right porn on my best friend's laptop, due to the fact that mine had crashed last November and it just doesn't feel right that I'm doing that on her laptop. Anywho, here's the latest chapter of _Second Chance to Love_.

_Chapter 16: Red-Handed_

Tired amethyst colored eyes looked around the room of her taichou's quarters.

It had been a while since she was last in the Soul Society.

"Let's just hope that Shuuhei hasn't been doing my paperwork again." The young taichou mumbled to herself, rolling her neck to get the kinks out of her stiff neck.

The woman had stayed up practically all of the previous night, listening to Kagome and Ichigo's date. Getting all the juicy parts, and watching Kagome blush deeply somehow satisfied her older sister's "small" sadistic side.

"Shuuhei!" Mizuki's voice rang out, knowing that it would reach her fukutaichou. "Your dumbass better not be doing my paperwork again, or your ass is grass!" _'Hey, that rhymed.'_ Snickered the silly part of Mizuki's mind.

After about twenty minutes of finishing the continual arguing with her fukutaichou and getting her paperwork done, Mizuki went to go visit Toshiro for a bit, hoping he wasn't in, what she called, his "Stiff Mode".

Quickly flash-stepping over to the tenth division of the Soul Society, Mizuki was about to knock on the door when she heard a very lustful moan coming from inside of the room. The young woman blinked, confused.

'_Toshiro doesn't masturbate…'_

Mizuki carefully slid the door open a bit before her eyes widened in shock.

Jushiro looked up just in time to see a slightly shocked Mizuki enter his room. The white-haired taichou blinked, a little skittish around the miko/shinigami, seeing as she looked like last time she had spoken to him, like she was going to kill him.

"Mizuki?" Jushiro called out to the woman in question, with caution of course. "Is there something wrong?"

"Does Momo Hinamori have a crush on Toshiro?" Mizuki asked in a small voice.

Jushiro blinked. "Uh, not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, ya gotta promise not to tell anyone. Please."

The older shinigami nodded. "Of course."

The young woman let out a ragged breath and began her small discovery.

_Five minutes later…_

"Really?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Mizuki replied, both shinigami sitting at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Well, anyway Jushiro. I gotta get going." Mizuki made a move to get up, only to be have her wrist lightly gripped by her good friend, who was almost like a brother to her. "What is it?"

"Soi Fon's fukutaichou, Omaeda told the Sotaichou that you may know where Aizen's seal is being kept."

Mizuki blinked and nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the story of the Shikon no Tama?"

"The Jewel of Four Souls? Yes. It was told that a very powerful miko had 'given birth' to it. Why?"

"About 553 years ago, a miko named Kikyou had come into possession of the jewel, was told that her reiki could keep it from becoming corrupted. She soon met an inu-hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. They fallen in love sometime after that, Inuyasha promising Kikyou that he would use the Jewel to become a full-blooded human, rather than the full-blooded youkai that he had originally desired. The day the two had agreed to use the Jewel on Inuyasha, an artificial hanyou had appeared, Naraku, taking the shapes of both Kikyou and Inuyasha, fooling each other into attacking one another,"

Jushiro's eyes widened. He never heard of this part of the story. Not even Central 46 had this on record, not evening knowing the location of the legendary Shikon no Tama.

"Kikyou, being wounded by Naraku in the shape of Inuyasha, made her way to the village with a corrupted Shikon. Intent on killing the man she had so foolishly fallen in love for. When she had finally come in sights of him, she pinned Inuyasha to a special tree, The Tree of Ages."

"What does this story have anything to do with the information that Omaeda gave the Sotaichou?"

"After Kikyou had fired the arrow into Inuyasha's chest, she died with so much malice and hatred within her soul. When she was revived 50 years later, those feelings were still there, just as strong. Though they are not directed at Inuyasha any longer, she still has them. Now the crazy bitch wants to get back the Kami for her prematured death all those years ago. So she plans on fusing Aizen's soul with her own, gaining his twisted knowledge and powers, then-"

"Going after the Kami." Jushiro finished for the woman. "But, how do you know all of this. What this Kikyou woman plans?"

"I have my ways." Mizuki smirked in reply.

Jushiro sighed, honestly not knowing where Mizuki was always getting her information, but it was always solid and fool-proof.

_The Next Day: At school…_

It was just another slow day, as usual.

Mizuki's eyes lazed around the room. Her newly purchased headphones, blasting in her ears. Not paying any attention what-so-ever to the sensei's useless rambling about history.

Her mind went trailing back to what she had seen in Toshiro's room day before.

_Flashback…_

'_Is she doing what I think she's doing?' Mizuki questioned herself, eyes wide, staring through the crack of the door at the scene before her._

_There, on Toshiro's desk, was one Momo Hinamori with her hand down her black shinigami hakama, face flushed a deep crimson and moaning her long-time best friend's name in pure pleasure._

_Then Mizuki quickly closed the door, as silently as she could without interrupting Momo's…private moment._

_End of Flashback…_

It was lunch now, Inuyasha the poor fool, causiously ate his ramen, moving his chopsticks through the noodles to see if there was anything in there that shouldn't have been.

Mizuki, Kagome, Na-Na, and Sango were snickering at the sight, Ichigo just shaking his head in amusement.

Miroku tapped Mizuki's shoulder, seeing as she was sitting to his left and Sango to his right. The girl looked over to the poor lecherous monk.

"What is it?" Mizuki's amethyst eyes blinked in confusion.

"You guys didn't put anything in my food or drink…did you?" The poor perv asked, looking down at his food.

Mizuki chuckled and shook her head. "No, Roku, you don't have to worry. It's shit-head here that has to worry." The girl indicated to said idiot beside her with her thumb.

Said idiot grumbled through the mouthful of ramen in his abnormally large mouth.

'_It's amazing the dumbass hasn't choked to death from shoving so much down his noise hole the way he does.'_ Kuri snorted to himself from his perch on Kagome's shoulders.

A/N: Hey guys, I was originally going to post this chappie on Friday, but I figured I may as well as put it up now. So sorry that there was no LEMON in this chapter, but I have to be honest, I seriously suck at writing them. There are people who are f*cking excellent at writing smut and really juicy sex scenes and there are those who can only write action and gorey scenes. I'm the kind who can only write the action and gorey kind of stories. Also, I _do_ read the reviews on my stories and enjoy most of which that I read because they give me a good laugh.

PS: I may or may not have a new chapter updated before Friday, it may be a new chapter for _Second Chance to Love_ or _The Unexpected_. One of the two, I'm not entirely sure yet.

Much love to all who R&R my stories, thank you and TTFN! =3


End file.
